Old ending New start
by RecklessLove21
Summary: Living in close proximity to vampires is dangerous, everyone knows that. So When Bella leaves her Granddaughter to be looked after by Edward on her death bed, how will it all work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer's is the genius Who owns the characters I just took them added a little story.  
**

**Story**

* * *

_In Three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It goes on.  
-Robert Frost._

"You see Isabella fifty years ago when I was your age, I fell in love for the first time. I've never truly gotten over it. Till this day I still think about him. I'm going to tell you a story about my first true love, a story so wonderful yet horrific all the same. His name was Edward Cullen He was perfect, in every sense of that word, not just in beauty but in everything." I let out a long sigh almost too tired to keep my eyes opened.

These days it's hard to talk for any long period of time. Not sure why I have the need to do this, to tell my grand-daughter the story of my first love. Maybe knowing my life was coming to end, I wanted someone to know the beginning. I consider that fateful day I met Edward the day my life truly started.

"Gram, maybe you should take it easy" I could see the concern in her eyes, my dearest Isabella; she's like me in every way not just in looks, but also in personality. She's more of a daughter to me than anything.

Her mother Alice, my daughter died when Isabella was only six her father not knowing how to care for a child left her with me. He comes around every so often but isn't much of a provider even though he tries.

"No honey I need to tell you this, no matter how strange or unreal it seems I need you to listen to my story but no matter what you can't tell anyone what I tell you do you understand that Isabella?" as I said that I held her small hand with my old fragile one, i looked straight into her eyes, eyes that were so much like mine. "I understand" she said with a sad smile on her face. Ever since I got sick, that's the only smile she uses.

"Good, now listen closely. It all started when my mother your great grandmother Renee married Phil. We lived in Arizona he traveled all around for baseball, she was so sad not being with him. So I did what I thought was best for her, I sent myself to live with my Dad your great grandpa Charlie to the small rainy town of Forks, On my first day of school I met a lot of new people, but most importantly Edward Cullen." I smiled as a said his name, his name that no longer brought tears to my eyes.

"I saw him from afar during lunch, him and his beautiful sisters and brothers. He had this bronze colored hair, chalky pale skin. Paler then you or I Isabella, if you could believe that" I said with a laugh Then started to cough. Isabella got up and got me a glass of water from the pitcher by the bed.

She's been so good taking care of me these past few months. "Thank you." I said then taking another sip of the water, helping to clear my throat so I could continue on with my story.

"My god how beautiful he was, it was amazing it was like looking at an angel. After that I had biology he was there and I had to sit next to him. He looked so mad at me like he hated me with such a passion like I was his worst nightmare. He didn't say one word to me during that class, when the bell rang he got up and left before any of the other kids even had their stuff gathered. He wasn't in school after that for a week, and I couldn't get him out of my head." Thinking about that day brought back so many memories. Memories so fresh almost as if it happened days ago, not years.

"Why did he act like that gram?" Isabella asked me with shock in her voice. "I'm getting to that honey. Anyways he came back to school and acted as if nothing happened, he even saved my life in the parking lot at school when this boy Tyler's started to slid on the ice and almost hit me. After that he was distant again. It frustrated me to no end, he kept saying it was dangerous to be his friend." Looking back I still think he was the safest thing that happened to me.

"Finally he said he couldn't stay away from me. He was done trying to avoid me and that if he was going to hell he might as well do it thoroughly. After that he saved me again when these three men fallowed me... they were going to do… well god only knows what they were planning for me. You see he was my hero, but he never thought he was good enough for me and kept waiting for me to run away from him, but I never did in the end it was him that ran away from me." I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I said the last sentence.

"Gram its okay, everything happens for a reason you know. I know it hurt at the time. But if it didn't you wouldn't of met grandpa you wouldn't of had mom, you wouldn't have me" She said trying to cheer me up. "I know honey, and I'm glad I met your grandpa and had your mother and I'm very glad you're here today. It just brings back a lot of old feelings... you see over there... in the closest there's a blue box? It says dreams on top, can you bring it here please."

As she went to get the box I was trying to figure out away to tell her the rest of the story. How do you tell someone that your first love was a vampire that left because he was scared of you living a dangerous life next to him?

I need for her to know. I need her to do something for me. As she sat back down with the box on her lap she took the handful of pictures out. The only proof I have of the Cullen's, the only thing that I had that showed me they weren't a dream.

"Is this him gram?" she asked as she showed me the picture, it's one of us that Alice took. He had that famous crooked grin smile on his face that drove me crazy I nodded my head yes "He is beautiful, gram"

"He is, isn't he? I never understood how someone like him could love someone like me. I always felt so plain next to him, so unworthy of this man's love. That's why it's so easy to believe he didn't love me, that day he left." I said as I looked at more of the pictures

"Why did he leave gram? Did he move away or something?"She asked looking at me with a frown on her face.

"you see Isabella; his family is different from us, because of that he thought being around me always put me in a constant danger. He didn't want me to get hurt so he left, even though he promised me he never would, he did. It broke me beyond repair, you see it's like when a mirror breaks you can glue it back together but it won't ever be the same it'll always have cracks."

"Isabella, my friend Jacob Black's son called the other day, he told me the Cullen's moved back. Now, while I'm in the hospital for the few days of my treatment I want you to go there for me and give Edward a letter for me." I had to say it before I backed out. Even now thinking about him now makes me heart speed up, something I'm sure is not good for my sixty-seven year old frail body.

"Of course gram anything you want, you know you don't have to ask." She gave me a kiss on the check and brushed the tears away. "Now, this is going to sound crazy Isabella but I need you to know this, so you don't find it strange when you see him or his family..." with a heavy sigh I said it the first I and last time.. "Edward Cullen and his family are… vampires."

* * *

**_revised on 8/16/08  
Review please ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Stephenie Meyer's is the genius Who owns the characters I just took them an added a little story.

**Authors Note: K. So I seriously, when I wrote the first chapter for myself I wasn't thinking anyone would like my idea. && then when I seen I had reviews I was shocked && seriously really happy!! So thank you to the people who read it && like it && reviewed.Now in this chapter.. it's a little slow, but it's just leading up to all the excitement && Edward; so bear with me please I promise you won't be disappointed [[well I hope anyways cause there's some stuff I had to put in for later on && I wasn't quite sure how to do it so I tried my best. The 3rd chapter should be up by tonight if not tomorrow morning!!!**

Chapter 2.

Trip there.

"Vampire…" I mumbled to myself. How can such a thing even be real? What else is real, or is it only vampires? I had so many questions to ask my Gram, who fell asleep shortly after the big announcement. Am I crazy to believe her? I always knew things could exist beyond our knowledge but…, "Vampires." I said aloud to myself again, As if that would make it any more real.

On the plane ride to Fork's I had a lot to think about that happened in the past twenty-four hours. The story gram told me, the call from Patrick Black to give me the address of his house, not to mention the Cullen's address. Plus the hardest task of all bringing gram to the hospice and leaving her there to go find this Edward Cullen in all the excitment i couldnt find a time to ask her anything i wanted about these vampires

Maybe gram imagined it. Maybe I'll find his grandchildren there or him, all old and wrinkly not like the picture of a perfect seventeen years old that my gram thinks will still be there. Then I can laugh at myself for even thinking that vampires could be real. Thinking about it now I'm sure that's what will happen, I started Laughing to my own thought of vampires…yeah right.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice to my right. I looked up, into the eyes of the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. Black hair and, crystal clear blue eyes. "Umm…sure, I mean no...I mean take a seat please." God could I be any more of a loser I thought to myself, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks making me blush. "Thanks, the seat I was in, well there was a a family right next to me her younger son looked like he was about to barf. I didn't think I could handle that." He said to me with a smile on his face, showing off his amazing dimples.

"Im Trevor by the way, what's your name" He said as he put his hand out to shake my deathly pale hand compared to his. "I'm Isabella, your fine, welcome. I mean…Umm. Its fine you taking this seat no one was there and well yea…you're welcome" Kill me now please!! I can't believe I just said that!

Laughing he looked over at me with the cutest smile I have ever seen. "So where are you headed?" "I'm going to forks, for a few days." I said while I played with my iPod. Not able to look into his blue eyes. What is it about this guy that gots me so nervous? "Really, well look at that, me too. Why are you going there?" to go find bunch of vampires, I thought, as I said "To take care of something for my gram, how about you?" I asked as I looked up into the most amazing blue eyes I ever seen.

His smile faded suddenly but he recovered it quickly. "I'm going to live with my Dad for awhile, figured it couldn't hurt" After that we didn't really talk. I tried to think of ways to start a conversation but every time, I got to scared. Noticing he was writing something down, I figured I wouldn't interrupt him so I went back to my iPod to listen to music.

Soon the plane landed, and before I could try and say anything to him, he got up winked and left. leaving me frozen in my seat. That's when I seen the piece of paper he was writing on his seat, I picked it up and read what he had wrote.

_Iszy_

_mind__if I call you that? Well __I__'m__ going to be busy the next few days but if __you're__ still here in a week or so give __me a__ call 556-5445. Maybe we can hang out or something you seem like an __interesting__ girl._

_-Trevor._

Wow, I read it about 5 times to make sure I got it right. I seemed interesting? Was he blind? Did something hit him on the head during the trip? Maybe it's a fake number or something. I put the paper in my back pocket and headed out to start my trip to the Cullen's house.

About twenty minutes later I was on the road, on my way to the Cullen's. As I got there I noticed the long drive way leading up to a really nice big house. I would love to live in a place like this surrounded by a bunch of woods were no one could bother you. You can listen to your music as loud as you want and not have anyone yelling at you to turn it down.

As I walked up the steps of the front porch I found myself getting nervous, but I kept telling myself I was doing this for gram and vampires aren't real. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, when the door opened i was in for the shock of my life.

"BELLA! OHMYGOD!!! HOW IS THIS OHMYGOD!!" a girl about my age but smaller in size more pixie like then anything shouted as she hugged me tightly! Then she took a step back smelled the air next my head. "Wait your not Bella, are you?" she asked with sadness in voice but curiosity in her eyes.

"No sorry. I mean I am, but my gram is the one that goes by Bella, I go by Isabella. I'm guessing this is the Cullen's?" I said still not quite sure who this girl was, it must be one of Edward's granddaughters she must have seen pictures of my gram or something. That's all that was.

"Wait Bella is your grandmother? I think you should come in!" she led me through the door, to the living room and yelled "JASPHER!! I think we have a problem!" before she had time to even finish he was there. Wait... How did he get there so fast? That was strange. Maybe he was in the other room and I didn't notice.

"Bella... how can you look like that and still be human?" he asked looking stunned, when he seen me. How can I be human? There has to be another reason he said that. Surly Vampire's really aren't real, Right? That's the conclusion I came to on the plane. I took a deep breath and asked the unthinkable. Praying that they end up laughing and called me crazy… I would rather be crazy the not this… them being well….

"Are you guys really vampires?" as I waited for the laughter to come it sadly didn't come.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephenie Meyer's is the genius Who owns the characters I just took them and added a little story.

Note: Just want to thank everyone for taking their time to read my story

ENJOY

Chapter 3.

Learning the truth.

"Wait; before we say anything do you think you could tell us what you're doing here?" Jasper asked as he sat down on the chair across from me. All the uneasiness that was in the room suddenly lifted away, I started to feel really calm, as if I hadn't just asked if they were vampires. Weird as it was, I was glad it happened.

"My gram she sent me here to find I'm guessing he'd be your grandfather or something, Edward Cullen? You see she's sick she had this letter she wanted me to give him for her… but she had this strange story about him and his family being vamp -.." the looks on their face stopped me mid sentence it told me what I thought wasn't possible that my gram is right. "Okay…vampires I can handles this" I think? Both of these people happened to be beautiful, more beautiful then humanly possible. I wonder if that's something all vampires are.

"If it makes you feel any better we never thought vampires were real until well we woke up one." The small pixie girl smiled at me. It was a nice try at making me feel better, but really…Vampires? "Thanks, it's just I knew my gram meant what she said. I just hoped that maybe when I got here it would turn out to be some crazy dream she thought was real... so this Edward guy, Is here then so I can give him this letter?" I asked looking around the room. Even though they seemed like nice people, well nice vampires I really wanted to get out of here.

"He's out with the rest of our family they should be back shortly, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves, I'm Jasper, and this is my wife Alice" he told me. "Alice? You're the Alice's my mother was named after I'm guessing" that would explain why she never really talked this Alice; just that she was an important part of her life.

"She named your mother Alice..." As she said that she had a huge smile on her face that turned into a grin as she finished "You have to tell us everything about Bella, we missed out on so much"

"Well there's not much, she went to college for a year but then dropped out, She got married when she was twenty-five she had my mom when she was twenty-seven, She's been taking care of me sense I was six, my mom died in a car accident and my dad's never been around much. Then grandpa died about seven years ago so it's just been us..about a year ago she started getting sick we went to the doctors they said it was cancer that it spread a lot there wasn't much they can do unless she wanted to start chemo but she'd still die so she made the choice to live her life and not use any drugs to prolong it only for a short period of time."

"This might be a little personal I'm just wondering who she married." Alice Asked wide eyed. "My grandpa, His name is Turner, He was an old family friend to her friend Jacob black, something that dates back like hundreds of years ago or something...Well anyone's they met one summer when gram went to visit her and his Wife. My grandpa and great grandpa were visiting from their reservation in Nevada. He use to say it was love at first sight when he met gram that nothing could stop him from being in her life, I guess she must have made some impact on him."

I remember the day I asked grandpa to tell me the story how he met gram he said he couldn't help falling in love that no other women would ever compare as if gravity revolved around her that pulled him towards her.

"That explains it then." Alice said as if she somehow just solved a mystery. "Explains what?" I really felt lost in this conversation. "Your grandpa turner was a werewolf obviously so that's why I couldn't get visions of Bella" she said in a matter of fact way... Wait…Werewolf? Grandpa was a werewolf? I don't think so. "I think you must be mistaken my grandpa was no werewolf I'm pretty sure I would know something like that!"

"Well no you wouldn't see he just had it in his blood, he never turned into a werewolf because there must not have been any vampires close enough to where he lived. But it was still in his blood because he was with Bella I stopped getting visions of her, it's something that all werewolves have, it's like a genetic protection again us vampires or cold ones to them."

"Wait...What visions are you talking about? Like physic visions? And I still think I would know something about werewolves' if it's some kind of genetic thing…. right?" now that I think about it, when I first went to live with her and my grandpa she always told him not to tell me the old silly stories that had to do with…no…cold ones? He said sense they were just silly story's that he wouldn't bother. At the time I thought she was trying to protect me from scary stories or was she trying to protect me from the truth of my family or from vampires?

"You would think so but if there was no reason for them to bring it up to you they aren't allowed it's some rule they have. And yes like physic visions I see the future but it always changes because people decisions change so it's not always a sure thing." Alice said.

I started getting really anxious. First vampires now werewolves, what else am I going to learn that the tooth fairy is real too? I could feel the panic building up then all of a sudden it stopped and it went away, like I just took a Prozac or something. I was able to ask another question that just popped into my head. One I didn't really want to know.

"Alice…this whole werewolf thing, does that mean I'm one too?" Sheer panic started to take over again but just as quickly resolved. "No.…Well I don't think so…hmm. Your dad were did your mom meet him?" she asked.

"New York, when she went there with some friends his family owns a deli there... why? I replied

"Well, the only real line of the "werewolf" gene would be your grandpa; your father didn't have it at all. Even though I'm sure the "werewolf" gene is in your blood it's not enough for you to ever change into one."

"How are you so sure, if it's in my blood, and that I won't change if it is?" I asked. Seeing as how she answered and knows everything she might as well explain it all to me. I thought.

"Because I couldn't see you coming of course, that's how I know you have it. And I know you won't change because you have so little of it. Plus you don't smell like dog at all you smell just like Bella only a little lighter. Plus you see carlise my dad you'll meet him soon, he did a study he found that "werewolves'" smell like dog's there whole life but it isn't until they change that they can pass the smell on to other people or places, Kind of like leaving a trail." She said the last part laughing. If I thought my day couldn't get any weirder I was mistaken

"Bella" Edward Cullen said, I didn't even hear the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey yall. Sorry it took forever for an updated. A lot of personal stuff has been going on. But sorry again, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter. 4 Sadness in his eyes

"Edward, this is Isabella, Bella's granddaughter, she's here to give you a letter from Bella" Alice said, very slowly like she was explaining something to a child. Edward looked over at her, with a questioning expression on his face. He walked over to me he bent down on both knees so he was at my level.

"Is it true then, your Bella's granddaughter?" He said examining my face, a little too close for comfort, But who wouldn't be uncomfortable in my place, here was a man, I seen only days before in a photograph with my gram, not looking a day older then he did at this very moment.

"How is she, is she here in town?" he asked with joy in his voice. "No, she's not here, which is why she wanted me to come here. When she find out you all were living here again, she thought this would be the best opportunity to give you this letter, since she couldn't make it, she sent me." I could see sadness form in his eyes with every word that I said.

I took it out of my coat pocket, and handed it to him. "It took her a long time to write this, I know it was really important to her that you got this." he took it quickly from my hand.

"I'm going to my room." He said quietly, barely above a whisper as he walked away towards the steps I could only imagine how this is tearing him up. It was so strange to feel sadness for a guy I hardly knew. But there was something about the look in his eyes that made me want to comfort him. Maybe that's all it was, all the sadness and love you can see in his eyes that made me feel this way. I had to ask myself why would he leave her, so much love for someone, why leave them?

"Is he going to be okay Alice?" Jasper asked, with concern in his voice. "I think so, I'm not sure yet, its keep changing. Do you have any idea what she said in the letter Isabella?"Alice asked "Not really, I just know it took her along time to write it she said it had to be perfect. She wanted to say everything she never got a chance to; do you know why he left her if he was in love with her so much?"

"He didn't want her to die" came an unfamiliar voice, I looked over and seen a beautiful women, "Isabella, this is our mom Esme" Alice introduced me.

"My goodness, it's a pleasure to meet you Isabella." She shook my hand; it was the first time I noticed just how cold their body truly was. "Hi, it's nice to meet you too. What, do you mean he didn't want her to die?" Esme couldn't take her eyes off my face. I always been told I looked like my gram but never have I gotten this reaction out of people.

"You see Edward loved her very much. More then you or I could ever imagine, but the pain of losing her to the life style we live, was too much to bear, he didn't want to take away a life he knew she should have, the life that gave her you." "He's been in pain all the years she hasn't been with him, a part of him truly died the day he left her" Alice chimed in.

Without realizing it more people must have came in but kept quiet listening to the conversation that was going on. Noticing the new audience, Alice introduced us all. "Everyone, this is Isabella, Isabella this is Rosalie, Emmett. And our father Carlisle" everyone said a quick hi, staring at me like they seen a ghost, you would think a bunch of vampires, could handle a girl looking like her grandmother.

From upstairs, we heard a giant crash, followed by Edward suddenly standing in front of me. "I want to see her right now."

**Note: ****yesss**** I know. Y'all want more Edward. Don't worry the next chapter is all him… && it's going to be from his p.o.v. While reading this note… don't worry. It'll be up tonight or tomorrow **

**But in the mean time tell me how you like this chapter? It will make me type faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hope ****yall**** enjoy! Don't forget ****this is in EPOV don't we all just love him? **

Chapter 5. It all falls down.

Walking away from the girl who looks just like Bella, was hard to do. As much as I wanted to read this letter, I wanted to stare into the face that I left behind so many years ago, the girl I never stopped missing not a day in this cold hard world. She is the only one who has ever touched my heart; I will always belong to her.

All these emotions were building up inside of me, excitement, happiness, love and, fear. Who would have thought that after all these years I would hear from my Bella, No matter how much time has passed she still has my heart;

Blocking the thought of my brothers and sisters, knowing right now the only thing that should and will be on my mind is Bella and this letter.

As I walk into my room, I take a place on the black sofa, I look around, noticing it looks the same as it did yesterday; it looks the same as when my Bella was here. I couldn't help but to smile thinking about the first time she came to the house. The first time she came into my room. I miss those days of being able to touch her, to hold her. How it would frustrate me to know end not knowing what she was thinking.

I wonder if her granddaughter mind is blank as her was. I listen to hear; the only thing I heard was her asking why I left her grandmother, but nothing else, nothing from her mind. Strange, I guess she passed that gene along too.

I quickly open the letter and read, a million thoughts running through my head. But the one shouting the loudest was, No! No. there has to be a mistake. So I read it again. And again, knowing each time I read it the words wouldn't change, but hoping that they would

_My dearest Edward,_

_How I spent so many days trying to push you to the __deepest__ parts of my mind, so I would never have to __remember__ the pain of you __leaving__ me, all the tears I cried the days I __waited for you to return. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, all the while you never showed I wanted __nothing more __than__ to crawl into a little ball and die__. Yet I couldn't. __I kept going I kept waiting and hoping. you didn't know every night I waited to see you at my window to feel your body pressed against mine, to feel my heart speed up as you kissed me just one more time, I never made sense how someone so beautiful and wonderful could ever want someone like me, someone so plain. _

_In time I realized, you__ were always there__, no amount of__ Time __or__ distance__ could change the fact that you are and will always be a big part of my life and heart. I wish I knew the right word to describe my feelings for you, but in the end, there's nothing I can say that would do it any justice. _

_In time, I did move on, and my heart started to heal, but never did I stop missing you Edward. I want you to know in all the time I lived no man had ever come close to taking your place, but my family did my daughter Alice and granddaughter Isabella showed me the truest form of love that no one could ever take away. There is nothing more wonderful and fulfilling then a mother and her child;_

_When my daughter died, I wanted to die once again, but I had to keep living for my Isabella, she is my whole heart now, I wouldn't know what I would have done without her in my life for all these years, she is what kept me together she has been my rock.._

_Edward, I'm dying. I'm an old women, you wouldn't even recognize me if you seen me, time has done a lot. I want you to know that I'm not scared of death, I've never been. I have always embraced death yet, I've never been as close to it as I am now._

_But I am scared what my death will do my granddaughter; please look after her Edward, please. All I'm asking of you is to look after her, she has no one in her life, and she needs a family. She needs someone strong enough to protect her. Everything happens for a reason, you being there at that school, our love we shared everything was meant to be, even if it's not meant for us maybe it was meant for you to be brought into my life, so when I do die, I can trust someone with my Isabella, I know your family will love her as much I love her, you all have such a wonderful warm heart. Please forgive me for asking so much of you._

_My hand is getting tired now Edward, this letter is coming to an end, but I want you to know that when I make it to heaven I'll be watching you__ from up above; It's okay that you left me Edward, you gave me so much more in this lifetime then you even realize; so please take what I said into consideration please watch over my granddaughter, she needs you in her life just like I did. Until me meet in heaven Edward _

_Love always; __your Bella _

If I was able break down and cry, I would have at that moment. It felt as if my cold un-beating heart would start beating only to break in pain. How could she be dying, when she is finally in my life again? Does god have some twisted sense of humor how can he bring back the one person who has ever meant anything to me only to tear her away? How could she be so close to me yet so far away?

Running as fast as I could, I reached her granddaughter in the living room with the others, not caring if I interrupter anything or even bothering to care what they were talking about. I did the only thing I knew I had to, "I want to see her right now" the only thing I could ask. No not ask demanded. I had to see Isabella I had to make her into one of us; she had to stay with me.

**Note: telling me what ****yall**** think will make me type faster **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all**** hope you enjoy this chapter, once again it's in EPOV. **** I own ****nothing;**** it all belongs to the best of the best, ****Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 6. Goodbyes aren't always forever.

Walking to the room Bella was in, was one of the hardest tasks of my life, not knowing what I was going to be seeing when I arrived, trying to keep myself calm enough not to run at full speed just to take her away from this place, to make her whole again to make her mine.

I had to insist to her granddaughter that I need this time alone with Bella, she as stubborn as Bella, but she gave in, not being able to fight me on the subject any longer. The ride here seemed like it was forever going back and forth on the matter, if she only knew what I was really planning I doubt I would have ever gotten anytime alone with Bella.

Slowing and quietly walking in the door to her room, her scent hit me like a truck, like the first day in class all I could think about the beautiful yet deadly smell, how I missed it. Then I saw her frail body laying like a stone in the bed her heart barley beating.

The saddest of the happiest days of my life, to see her like this killed me, but to see her made me feel alive and whole once again. I heard the most beautiful sound I could have ever asked for, as if she could tell I was here "Edward" she whispered.

Walking to the bed, I took her hand; her eyes fluttered open, her heart gently started to beat a little faster. "Edward is that really you" she said, not able to keep her eyes open any longer and shut them again.

"Yes my love, I'm here" I whispered back not trusting myself to talk. How beautiful she was, even after all this time, she still is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Why are you here?" she asked, even though the answer was obvious to me. "I'm here to save you love, I'm here to take you with me" " Edward, save me?" she said with confusion in her voice, "yes, I'm going to take you-" understanding what I meant she interrupted me "shhh, Edward listen to me, it's my time. I'm not meant to be here any longer" she took my hand to her lips and kissed my hand. A touch I never thought I would feel again

How could she say it's her time to go? It's her time to be here to be mine like she should have been all along, I wish I could take back leaving her. I can't let her go, not now not ever again I never should have and I never will again, I refuse to let her suffer like this. "No we can fix this please Bella!" how could she think I could just let her die and not give up without a fight

"I love you Edward" she whispered, "you're my life Bella, I can't lose you again" not again. Is all that was going through my head? "You have to let me go Edward. I'm not meant for this world anymore." How those words killed me. "I need you Bella"

"Edward, come here lay with me." I gently got into the bed with her and held her, making sure I didn't hurt her. If I could dream every night I was away from her I would have dreamt of holding her, like all the nights before. This is what my life should be, holding the one I love.

"Edward, I need you to look after Isabella for me, when I'm gone. And I will be gone Edward, there's nothing you can do to save me, my heart is too weak to handle the venom in my system and you know that. The only logical thing is for me to stay here and die a peaceful death. I've lived my life it's my turn to go, to be gone from this world. As much as I wish I could be seventeen again I can't, and this is the way my life is suppose to end. I need you to understand that. I need you Edward; I need you to look after Isabella."

I knew what she was saying was true, listing to her heart beat you could tell it couldn't handle the stress from the change, and it didn't change the fact that I needed her with me., but this couldn't be the end could it? "Bella, I love you. " There was a million and one thing I wanted to say, should have said. But that is all I could say. It's all that would leave my lips.

"Goodbye Edward, I'll see you in heaven." Gently she kissed my lips, with that her heart beat got softer till I couldn't hear it anymore, holding her in my arms knowing that her body was with me but her soul had left. I didn't even realize the nurses came in, to check her pulse and unplug the heart rate monitor she was on. All I could do was hold her, hold on to what I lost so many years again and once again lost today…

The only thing to make me snap out of the state I was in was hearing words spoken from the voice I could never forget. "What happened" turning around to see her granddaughter rush in, "Edward what happened to her." tears running down her cheeks. How UN- fair is it that here is someone who looks, smells, speaks just like my Bella, when it's not her, not even close.

The nurse who's name I don't even know, who I didn't even care, told us we had a few more moments to say our goodbyes. Her granddaughter slowly walked toward the bed, not having answered her question from before not knowing how to speak how to tell her my Bella was gone.

"I love you gram, I love you so much" she kissed her forehead, tears still running down her face, how cruel it was that I could not show that emotion, that I could not cry when that is all I want to do. She fell to the ground in tears. I finally let go of my Bella, got off of the bed, and walked towards her granddaughter, she looked up to me from the floor, "I didn't even get to say goodbye" then she started to cry even harder.

I took her in my arms and held her, knowing that as much as I wanted to still be holding my Bella, I promised to care for her granddaughter, and I will keep that promise, and not being able to let the only other person who loved my Bella as much as me go through this alone.

NOTE: so how did y'all like it? Review it makes me type faster


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own. Even though I wish I did so I could go meet Robert Pattison.  
& sorry for the lack of updating. I was having some issues with my ex!! So I'm thinking I might put a new guy named josh in this story just to kill him off?! Sooo be warned. Lmao!**

**CHAPTER 7  
Moving in.**

After the funeral I went to stay with the Cullen's they insisted to the point where it was just easier for me to agree rather then get a headache from trying to finds another place. Maybe once I was settled in it wouldn't be as bad as I thought. And the fact that I was only Seventeen and had no one else to stay with had a lot to do with it too. I tried to reach my dad but he was nowhere to be found. Not that it surprised me much he was never there anyways. I know he wanted to be there, I think it just hurt him not having mom here. I think he wished it was me instead of her, not that I could blame him for that.

So today, it the day that I get settled in to my new house, the Cullen's house, in gloomy Forks. In a few days I'd start at Wilson high in my Junior Year, alongside the Cullen's. I had asked why we wouldn't be attending Forks seeing as how that's the town they, I mean we live in. They said in case someone stumbled upon the records at Fork high and noticed the Cullen's family that looked the same to the 'previous' Cullen's attending the school it was just easier to go to the school in a town over. Not that it bothered me much a new school is just that, new. It doesn't matter where it's located.



"Isabel, Emmett and Jasper brought all your boxes up into your room if you want to start settling in. "Esme told me. Among everything else that changed one small thing was my name. They all started to call me Isabel instead of the tiny bit longer version 'Isabella' not that it really mattered it was just something else in my life that changed.

"Thanks, I'll go start now."Walking up the steps to my new room was weird; I had never thought I'd ever live in house this beautiful before. And I never thought I'd live in a house full of vampires. It was still crazy to believe that vampires were real. I never consider myself a closed minded person, but this situation just showed how much I was. Not that anyone would blame me. I mean real vampires, not the kind of humans get fake teeth an say they are a vampire and truly believe they are. If they only knew that real vampires didn't have those "fangs" and that they didn't dress in long black coats and go around telling everyone they are vampires.

I wonder what Emmett thinks about that? He was the one Cullen I felt truly comfortable with. Not that I had any romantic feelings for him, it was more along the lines of he knew how to make me laugh and I felt like I could be completely myself around him. Alice was the second one who I truly got along with, she was finally glad she had someone to dress up. Not that I minded that much it was kind of fun I never had a big sister before. I never really even had a best friend to do that sort of stuff with. Jasper was nice to me, but I was still very shy around him. He didn't seem to mind me not getting close to him.

Then there was Carlisle and Esme, they were perfect and polite, you couldn't help but like them Not only that but when you see how much they love each other it shocks me. I never seen love like that before, I could only hope I would one day get that. Then there is Rosalie she hates me. Not that she's said that but you can tell she doesn't like Emmett, or any of the Cullen's hanging around with me. She just seems like a selfish brat to me, the type of girl who thinks just because she's beautiful she should always get her way, and her friends can only be her friends or in this case family. Then last there is Edward, he doesn't really talk to me much, well he hasn't talked to anyone much. But I noticed he watches me a lot, not in a creepy way, but in a protective way. It could just be my imagination.

I looked up at the clock and seen that I had be unpacking my room for about a half hour, it was time for a break. But what could I do? I don't know a lot of places in this town. Well to be honest I don't any places in this town and I couldn't go by myself and I doubt Rosalie would let Emmett tag along. If I asked Alice I know we would just end up shopping and I don't feel like getting more stuff to unpack then the mess in this room, and there are more boxes then I expected. I think Alice secretly bought me stuff and packed it pretending it was mine from before. A lot of this stuff I know I have never seen before.

Looking around I noticed how beautiful the room was. Every time I was in here I noticed but I still couldn't quite get over it. The walls were a beautiful light blue color; there was this amazing window seat. When you sat there and looked out the window all you could see were trees but still it was amazing. It took my breath away every time.

Maybe, I could call that boy from the plane, Trevor; he did give me his number. He must have wanted to talk to me again? I wonder why he got off the plane so fast. I looked around when I was getting my bags at the airport, hoping to see him again but I didn't. He must be a fast walker, or I could just be a slow walker.

Getting up I went over to the desk in my room to get my purse, knowing the number would be in there still. I wasn't sure if I would ever call him. But in case I did decide to, I didn't want to have lost the number or thrown it out. As I got it I turned around heading to the kitchen to use their phone. I was in desperate need of getting a cell phone.

As I was walking down the hall I tripped over the rug. "OW, crap" looking up I seen Emmett smiling at me, he cached me before I had a chance to fully fall on the floor "it really is great having a human back in the house." He said with a smile in his voice. "Thanks I'm glad I can be amusing to you, shouldn't you; being the super vampire you are notice I was about to trip and warned me" I said as I playfully shoved him. Not that he moved an inch. It would take a bull dozer to move that boy from his 

steady stance. "Yeah I could have but were would be the fun, "he chuckled" I was just coming to see if you needed any help unpacking?" he asked.

"Nah, that's okay thanks anyways Emmett, anyways I have to go make a phone call. " I started to walk away but I turned back and said "and next time you see me about to make full outta myself, can you warn me?" "Not a chance" he said with a booming laugh and walked off into his room.

**Good or bad reviews are welcome. But I'd rather have the good stuff cuz they make me happy so Review pleaseeeeeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey yall sorry for the wait. I had some major writers block. & im not sure if I did a good job on this chapter. Soo please let me know what you think & to everyone who review my last chapter thanks & sorry to those who didn't get my reply back my Email is being really stupid. Soo I'm telling you all now THANKS!! **

**I do not own. Even though at times I wish I did! **

**Chapter 8  
Phone Call.**

I called Trevor as soon as I got into the kitchen. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"His amazing voice said. "Hey Trevor, this is Isabella from the plane, I umm. Don't know if you remember me, umm. You sat next to me. Well I'm living in town now and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" wow. I feel like an idiot. "Ha-ha. Hey. Izzy. Yeah I've been hoping you would call, it's good to hear your voice; I was just on my way out to run an errand, if you give me directions I'll be glad to come pick you up." Yes…Yes…Yes…Yes! Was all my mind seemed to be saying, He wants to hang out YES! Wait, I need to answer him crap, I hope he didn't notice "um, to be honest I have no idea how to give you direction, but if it's alright with you I can meet you somewhere" I hope he can't tell I'm lying, I just wasn't sure the Cullen's wanted someone to know where they lived if they haven't meet him yet, I'll have to ask them.



"Yeah sure that works. Meet me at the Rita's near the park, around let's say six?" "Yeah that works for me." I said, hoping I didn't sound too desperate. "Ha-ha okay I'll see you then Izzy, later" "bye" as soon as the phone was hung up I couldn't help but jump up and down, and do a little happy dance. I know its immature but it's what I felt, but my clumsy feet made me start to trip, I braced myself for the impact but all I felt was cold strong arms around my waist, I looked up to see once again Emmett, with a really huge grin on his face.

"Thanks" I said barely higher than a whisper. He chuckled and let go of me making sure I was safely on my feet. "No problem Isabel, no problem at all." I could tell my face was probably as red as a tomato by now. I looked over at the clock and seen it was about four thirty, I had to get ready. "ALICE" I yelled. Then realizing there was no need for it, she would have heard me if I called her without yelling.

Before I knew it she was there with a worried look on her face "what's wrong?" she asked, Emmett looked very confused too. Damn maybe it would have been better to go to Alice so I wouldn't have to have Emmett hear, well no he would have heard anyways but he wouldn't have seen me look so embarrassed.

I took a deep breath and told her. "There's this guy and well I meet him on the plane and well I called him cause you see he gave me his number if I stayed in town and so that's why I called him not cause I'm a stalker or anything and well he wants to meet me at the Rita's at six and I was wondering if you could help me get ready" I said very fast praying to god her vampire hearing heard it all. I looked at her face she was looking at me trying not to laugh. "I don't think I've ever heard a human talk that fast" she laughed, "did you get all that Emmett" she laughed again.

"No I'm still stuck on this guy who is he?" he said sounding irritated I noticed Alice looking at him with her perfect eyebrow raised. "His name is Trevor he seems like a good guy" I told him not sure what else I could say. "Well you can't tell him about us. You do know that right Isabel?" he asked in a cocky way. "Yes Emmett I do know that. Which is why I suggested we meet somewhere besides here. I'm not stupid you know." He was really starting to piss me off. He's taking this whole thing way to seriously. "Whatever "he said and walked off.

"Alice did I do something wrong, why is Emmett so mad at me?" I was really confused Alice didn't seem mad about Trevor? But maybe she was just hiding it better then Emmett. "No you didn't, you're allowed out, you're not our prisoner. Emmett is just being a jerk" she said knowing he could hear her. "Anyways let's get started we don't have much time!" she took my hand and pulled me along to her room but my human pace wasn't fast enough I guess cause the next thing I knew, I was in her arms going vampire speed into her bedroom.

About thirty minutes later I couldn't believe it when I looked in the mirror and seen myself. I was in disbelief I looked good, no I looked amazing. "Alice thanks you so much" I couldn't help but smile at her. I wasn't dressed in anything fancy just normal hip huggers and a t-shirt that said 'I don't make mistakes I date them' I was a little unsure about the shirt but with the way she did my makeup and hair I looked amazing. She said I have that casual look that's 'hot as hell' I couldn't help but laugh when she said.

I arrived at the Rita's a little after six, as I pulled in a noticed him. It was hard not to. He was leaning up against a classic 2009 Shelby GT500 it was white with a blue over the top side stripes. Not to mention he was wearing a tight black t shirt that showed all of his amazing muscles'.

I pulled up beside him before I had a chance to open up my door, he was there opening it for me, holding his hand out to help me out of my car. I noticed how his hands were colder; odd I didn't think it was that cold out today. "You look amazing Izzy" he said as I got out of the car, his remark made me lose my train of thought. He thought I looked amazing. I couldn't help but blush and smile in complete joy. "Thanks" I said quietly in a mummer while looking into his eyes, feeling my blush increase I had to break eye contact. Why does this boy have such a strange effect on me, I couldn't help but wonder.

We chatted for a few moments before, getting some Italian ice; I noticed he didn't get anything but insisted on paying for mine. He suggested we leave the cars here and take a walk in the park. It was an amazing park surrounded by thick forest with some trails for walking. In the front of the forest was a normal little park with swings and slides some tables for picnics.

We went over to the picnic tables. I sat down on the bench he sat on the table facing me. He started to talk to me, but I just got lost in his eyes they were so incredible it was almost frightening the way I could just get lost in them. Noticing my apparent state he turned his head away, and started to talk again this time I was able to comprehend what he was saying. "Are you starting school soon?" he said not letting his gaze fall to my eyes. "In a few days, I'm starting at Wilson though" "really?" he asked but something was different about his voice, more on edge to. Looking at his face I noticed he was distracted by a beautiful blonde and her boyfriend I assume by the way they were holding hands walking off on the trail into the woods. "I have to use to the bathroom I'll be right back" he said, never taking his eyes off the Couple. He walk at a fast pace towards the bathroom near the entrance of the trail.

I guess he likes blondes, or maybe he just knows them from somewhere, they looked our age. As I finished eating my cherry Italian ice he came back. "Hey I got a call from my dad I guess he needs help with something we'll have to finish this another time. "As I got up he put his hand on the small of my back and rushed me to our cars in the parking lots.

When I open the door to my car feelings confused, I have no idea what happened to make him so distant towards me. When I turned around to say goodbye I noticed he was looking at me dead on, once again I was caught in his eyes like a deer caught in head lights. His eyes sparkled with anticipation I wonder for what. He then leans down and kissed me I felt his lips turn into a smile while they rested against mine for a single moment. He pulled away and he rested his forehead on mine and chuckled, "sorry Izzy I couldn't help myself. "His breath blew in my face; it was intoxicating such a sweet delicious smell. "It's okay" I barely whispered. He pulled all the way back with anger in his eyes this time. "I should really go now. I'll see you around" he said and went to his car he got in and drove off without looking back.

I was stunned, at what had just happened. As I got into the car, and cleared my head I touched my lips that had just been kissed. They felt colder than they should. What am I saying? I just had Italian ice of course they are cold.

**review it makes me happy **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own. (  
Have yall seen the most recent MTV promo for twilight? IT'S AMAZINGGGGGG to an extreme. If yall haven't you should check it out & from what I hear there is a teaser trailer for twilight before speed racer. )**

It was about eight when I pulled up to the house. I noticed all the other cars were gone, they must have went out hunting. I went up stairs to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I promised Alice that I would let her take me shopping for school cloths, which is pointless since I know she bought me stuff already and put it in my dresser. Even though she denies it I know I never had half of the stuff that was now neatly folded in there. I wonder if she ever had to wear the same thing twice if she would freak out.

I went to get my toiletries and headed for the bathroom. As I hurried through my shower and put shorts and a tank top on for bed I noticed they still weren't back yet. This would be the perfect time to practice on my guitar. I couldn't stand to play when they were home. They were perfect at everything they did.

I was in Alice's room a few days before when I heard a CD of Edward playing the Piano and it was amazing it had the power to bring you to tears. When I held the guitar and played the notes to form a song I felt at peace with everything, I let my fingers roam over the strings until I started to play a song that was in my head. I had no idea where it came from, but it was there and it was beautiful. There is nothing better than getting lost in the music.

"It sounds really good, did you come up with that?" I got startled and dropped the guitar, before it had time to hit the floor Emmett was there with it in his hands looking down at me with a giant smile on his face. "You scared the crap out of me Emmett! God, I'm only human try not to sneak up on me okay?" I said laughing still trying to calm my heart down. I was too lost in the music I must not have heard the others come back. Laughing at me he apologized, and sat next to me.

"So did you come up with that?" he asked again. "Yeah I was just messing around it needs a lot of work though." "I think it was amazing. You never told us you played the guitar, is there anything else I should know about you" "I don't play the guitar I mean I do play it but only mess around on it its nothing serious" "well is there anything else you mess around with?" you could tell he was amused now. "I sort of play the piano my gram taught me" I remember the day first day I went to live with her I would listen to her play it was the only time I didn't cry over my mom.

"Bella knew how to play?" Emmett asked surprised. "Yeah she was really good too. She told me she took lessons for a few months, that someone she use to know would play for her and it always made her want to learn so she did. It's a comfort thing. Anytime one of us would be upset we would play." Talking about her like this was getting me upset, I'm sure Emmett realized because he soon changed the subject.

"Well whatever you were playing was really good Isabel." "Thanks" I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks. Why did I let him make me blush like this? It was so embarrassing. "So how was hunting?" I hope he didn't notice my blush. "I didn't go hunting with everyone else I had something else to take care of. Which reminds me I'll be right back" he left but with in a spilt second he was back with a package in his hand. He held it out to me.

"What is this?" I took it and when I got it in my hands I seen a new cell phone still in the box. Why would he give me a cell phone? "Yeah, all of us have one so we thought you should have one too. 

In case you're ever in trouble and need us. Since Alice can't see you we wouldn't be able to just know like we normally would." "So you guys went out to buy me a cell phone?"

"well no I did, Alice was going to take you tomorrow but I just wanted out of the hunting tonight so I said I would go tonight and get it for you." there was something in his voice that made me look into his eyes, he looked so sad. I wonder why. And why did he not want to hunt tonight with the others?

"Emmett is everything okay?" he looked away and shrugged, walking over to my CD rack he took a CD out. He looked at me and laughed. "Backstreet boys" he said laughing. "What? I like the classics. They had some major hits." He said something that sounded like "lame ones"

"What's your favorite by them? Since they are so classic and great" he said sarcastically I rolled my eyes "that's easy, All I have to give" before I knew it he put the CD in the CD player and started to play the song. Soon the music filled the air. "May I have this dance Isabel?" He asked his hand reached out in front of me, for me to grab, As soon as my hand was in his. He was twirling me around the room.

Before I knew it the music had ended and we were laughing, I don't think I had this much fun in a long time. I couldn't help but look into his eyes. There was so much emotion in them, I couldn't look away. "Emmett, what's wrong?" I had the over whelming feeling that something was wrong. He looked away and walked across the room and sat in the computer chair not answering.



"Emmett" I whispered knowing he could hear me. I walked over to the chair and kneeled down in front of him; I put both of my hands on the side of his cold face and made him look at me. "Tell me please" I whispered.

"I'm not in love with Rosalie" he said not looking away I was stunned by his announcement "WH-what why do you think that?" "Things between us haven't been the same in years, recently it's just been worse" he never once took his eyes away from my face. "Maybe if you guys just take a break you'll see how much you mean to each other" what else could they do? "Yeah maybe your right-" He looked away, then quickly glanced back. "I'm going out maybe I should hunt or something." I backed away from the chair as he got up. As he headed towards the door he looked back and said "get a good night's sleep I'm sure Alice has big plans for you tomorrow." Then he was gone and I was speechless.

For the next hour I tossed and turned not able to fall asleep. I looked over and seen the glowing light from my new phone sitting on the desk charging. I walked across the cold wooden floor to get my cell phone to text Trevor, maybe he was awake. If not I'd just text him my number so he would have it.

_Hey Trevor this is Isabella,  
I just got a cell phone.  
If you need me you can get a hold of me on this number  
_I hope he doesn't think I'm a loser. Before I knew it my phone made a little chirping noise.

_Hey Izzy. It's good to hear from  
you. What are you doing up?_

_-Trevor_

_I couldn't sleep. I hope I didn't  
wake you up?_

_No you didn't. Don't worry_

_-Trevor._

_Good. So what's up?_

_Nothing. I'm sorry I had to leave before  
it was rude of me to act the way I did_

_-Trevor_

_It's fine._

_You mind if I call you?  
I can't stand texting_

_-Trevor_

_Sure!_

The next few hours we talked about everything and nothing; from our favorite colors to music, our most embarrassing moment to our views on the world. He had me laughing with the stupidest jokes. I found myself falling asleep it was now 4 am, but I didn't want to get off the phone with him. How childish is that. I couldn't stop smiling. He was amazing.

Before I knew it Alice was in my room yelling at me to wake up "ISABELLA! GET UP THIS INSTANT WE'RE LEAVING IN AN HOUR! BE READY!" then I heard my door slam. Ugh. Why are we shopping at 4 in the morning, and how did it suddenly get light out? That's weird; I looked over at the clock. It read 9:00 A.M. I must have fallen asleep, crap.

When I picked up my phone I noticed the time was still going. "Hello?" I said into it. "Good morning Izzy." I couldn't help but smile he is still on the phone! How crazy is that! "Good morning. Did you fall asleep to?" "Yeah I just woke up when I heard yelling from your phone" he laughed. "Im sorry that was Alice, which reminds me I have to go shop." Sighing, I wish I could stay here and talk to you some more I thought.

"Well I should get some more sleep anyways. Have fun Izzy. I'll talk to you later" before I was able to reply he hung up. Even with only a few hours of sleep I couldn't help but be in a good mood. As I walked down stairs to the kitchen smiling I got coffee, for the extra boost when I got the paper to read, I was stopped dead by the headline of the newspaper. _  
_

**Horrific Deaths Strikes Forks.  
**By: Tony Cavalli

"I've never seen anything like this in all my years on the police force" Says Deputy Stewart who recently joins the Forks police after relocating from Philadelphia. Early this morning the small quiet town of forks has to deal with the aftermath of this brutal murder. Two bodies were found at the Forks Park, they have yet to be idenified. Mary Johnson, 48, is in shock after discovering the bodies, was not able to comment at this time as she is at the hospital. Her Husband Tyler Johnson, 50. When asked how is wife is handing this "My wife is going through allot right now, she's going to need some help dealing with this after seeing that blood bath." It is reported the bodies looks as if they were attacked by bears. "What ever happened to these people it wasn't anything human that did it" said Stewart. The police and animal control are asking everyone to stay away from the park and other wooded area for the time being.

**REVIEW!  
Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

Don't Own.

& I found a song. That is so twilight, but sort of corny & un-expected. Before yall laugh, Have an open mind & listen to it or just look up the lyrics! Drowning; by the backstreet boys. seriously yall will be surprised

Chapter Ten.  
Afternoon outing 

After reading the Newspaper I had an uneasy feeling all day. It didn't help when I noticed Alice acting strange. On the way to the mall to 'freely' shop with Alice I asked her about it. She glanced over at me from the drive seat. "Well, I'm glad you asked. We're going to be a little more cautious the next few weeks; I had a vision of a new coven coming to town. It's quit a large coven to nearly the size of ours"

I remember when I first got a chance to talk to Carlisle he told me, how there are only a few groups of vampire in covens his size, most don't take to the "vegetarian" life style so those vampires find comfort in solitude, or often just with a mate.

"What do they want?" are they the cause of the attack at the park yesterday? "I'm not sure; it seems as though they have some business with us. Noting bad just a little talk, or so it seems. Nothing we can't handle. But we want to make sure your safe when they arrive"



"Do you think it was them who killed those people yesterday at the park?" was I really that close to a vampire attack? "It seems un-likely, as much as our thirst for blood takes over we would never do anything to bring suspicion to us, this coven is well informed of the rules. I'm sure it was just an animal attack. So for the sake of your sanity I haven't told anyone about your visit to the park. If I had I know Edward would have you under lock and key" she said with a chuckle.

"Isn't Emmett going to tell anyone, he knows I went there and he already didn't like the idea and after all this aren't you worried he'll say something?" not that is mattered I didn't think keeping it a secret was a good idea but Alice new her family better, if she thought it was then who was I to tell her any different.

"No" she glanced at me with a strange confused sort of look. "Why?" there must be a reason why Emmett would keep it a secret. "Emmett left last night for a few days. He hasn't read the paper so he has no idea what's going on." Her voice was calm as if what she told me was no more important than what color the sky is.

"Why did he leave?" Was it something to do with Rosalie? Why would he leave without saying goodbye to me, I was his friend. "Oh no reason of any consequence just wanted to take a little trip to get some business in order; you know how guys have to do everything by themselves." I didn't really know that. Plus I thought the Cullen's always went together, they have since I've been here.

"Anyways I was thinking you should get your hair done too, maybe some highlight? OH and you will love it if you get your nails" as Alice was going on and on about what I wanted done translation what she wanted done, I could help but worry about Emmett.

The next few hours Alice didn't bring up the subject of the park or the fact that Emmett left, but it was still the only thing on my mind.

Emmett just leaving like that didn't make any sense, not without saying goodbye. It's not like he didn't get the chance. He was with me for awhile last night, we had talk about what was wrong, if he was planning on leaving he would have told me, unless it was unexpected but still.

By now we had been in at least fifteen different shops. I had no idea all this shopping would be this exhausting, I should have listen to all the warnings. As Alice was going through another rack of overpriced cloths for me to try on I noticed Trevor outside near the entrance of the store looking at me. For some odd reason he didn't want to get introduced to Alice, then it all clicked. Something my grandpa use to say to me, nothing is a coincident. Me living in a house hold of vampires, the kiss I had with Trevor that was cold the way I get lost in his eyes, like I found myself doing with other vampires.

He was in the park, he knew something was happing, that's why he wanted me to get out of there. Or was he the cause? Were those two people who died the same people who he wouldn't take his eyes off of? It all clicked. I knew I had to talk to him without Alice. If he is a vampire I need to find out by myself.

"Alice" I said in the most innocent voice I could conjure up. "Yes?" her little pixie frame turned to me. "I hate to do this but you know that blue tank top with those hearts I said I didn't like? Well I was thinking your right and that I really do like it, do you think you could get it for me while I keep looking 

here?" I hope she bought my fake smile "Of course! See this is why my visions-" she said in a whisper "come in handy normally I would just know if you would change your mind! I'll be right back" she put a bunch of cloths in my arms "Start to try these on!" then she was out the door.

I put the cloths all on the rack and headed towards the glass entrance, Trevor met me half way. "Hey" he said. "Why are you here Trevor?" I don't know how to tell him I think he's a vampire. How can I say it without sounding crazy if he really isn't? "Izzy, last night talking to you was amazing I haven't felt that connected to someone in a long time and" he let his words fade no continuing what he was saying

I waited for him to continue but he didn't. Then as suddenly as before he kissed me. I couldn't help but get lost in his kiss; it felt like it was going on forever until I was gasping for air. "Umm" seemed to be the only sound I could make. "I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear. "For what?" I asked confused. Was he saying sorry for the kiss or something else? "For what's about to happen" before I could ask what he meant "You have some explaining to do Isabella!" came a voice that could only belong to Alice, damn!

"Hey Alice, this is Trevor." I said with a smile on my face. It's not like I'm really hiding anything, everything I was going to hide from her I didn't even get a chance to find out. "Really, well Trevor, Maybe I should say YOU have some explaining to do." If I needed any more of an indication of if he's a vampire I got it. I never imagine Alice voice could be so menacing.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I have no need to explain anything. This is between me and Izzy. So why don't you go and do some more shopping while I talk to her." He said in just as much of 

a threatening tone. It shocked me. How could he talk to Alice like that? Before I could speak up Alice moved in real quick and got up on her tippy toes still not reaching his height, she hissed "You come near her again I'll make sure you'll pay, got it"

Before another word was spoken she grabbed my arm and got me out of the store and into the parking lot. Why did she have that reaction to him? Even if he is a vampire, it seemed as if she knew him, or as if she feared him. "He's a vampire isn't he Alice?" my voice quivering with astonishment. She looked over at me with sadness in her eyes. "A very bad one Isabel"

**Review please It makes me really happy!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own. Even though I really wish I did.  
**

**  
& I just wanted to say. Thanks for all the great review. Keep them coming. They inspire me **

Chapter Eleven  
Game time. 

When I got home I went straight up to my bedroom to think about everything that happened. There were so my questions that needed to be answered, even with knowing that, I didn't want to talk to anyone here. When Alice had asked if I needed to talk in the car I said no I just wanted to be alone. The only person I wanted to talk to was gram she would know what to do, she always did.

How could I be so blind? I know I haven't known Trevor that long, but last night I really started to feel something for him more than just crush, I know that sounds silly but it's true. I feel so foolish. What did he want with me, was it some joke he just wanted to play? Did I imagine the feelings behind his kiss? Did he know I was with the Cullen's and was using me to get to them? Did I even tell him I was with the Cullen's? I can't remember mentioning it, but if I did then why did he appear at the mall knowing Alice would find him and his charade would be over?

I wish Emmett was here so I could talk to him about it. He would understand. I felt a comfort in confiding with Emmett that I haven't yet felt with the other Cullen's. I know Alice said he went away to take care of business, but maybe if I called him he would call me back. He did say my cell phone was to be used if I need anything. When I got to my phone I noticed I had a text message.

_I need to talk to you Izzy  
you don't have the full story.  
I know your hurt but I can explain  
meet me the park  
please._

_-Trevor_

Even knowing that he was dangerous, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Alice was wrong? Should I go see him tomorrow? If he wanted to hurt me, he would have done it by now. ahhh. I don't know what to do.

I called Emmett; the phone rang a few times before it went to his voice mail. I couldn't help but smile when I heard his voice even if it was just a recording. "Hey Emmett, it's me Isabella. I really need to talk to you, it's important. Well it's not an emergency kind of important, so don't worry. Just call me or something when you get a chance please. Thanks. Bye."

A few hours later I was in bed listening to random music, when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in" I yelled, but to my surprise it was Edward. The one Cullen who I thought I'd be able to talk to no matter what with our common factor of love for my gram, but he was even more distant then Rose.

"Hey" I straighten up in my bed so he had room to sit. "I heard about everything that happened in the Mall and I have to say that I'm highly disappointed in you! What were you thinking going off to see that monster? I see you have Bella in your blood all right. You have no sense of self preservation." He was mad, which made me mad in return who the hell did he think he is. "Like I knew he was a vampire Edward. AND even if I did it would be my choice to go see him alone!"I shouted in his face.

"You are greatly mistaken. I won't let you out of this house" his words threatening but also held a lot of truth. "Who the hell do you think you are Edward… You have no control over my life!" what is his problem the first time he speaks to me in weeks and he thinks he can control me?

"Listen here as long as your under this roof you will do as we say" "well I guess I won't be living here anymore." Where the hell could I go? Before he got the chance to reply the door to my room loudly opened up startling both of us. To my delight it was Emmett! "Edward! Esme wants you now!" Without another word he turned away and left.

I was too pissed to even talk right now. If only it had been Emmett to come in first. Wait Emmett? Why is he here? Suddenly forgetting my pissed off state I was in I turned to look at him "why are you here I thought you were away?" Did he get my message? As if answering the silent question "I got your message, I was on my way back anyways Alice called me they needed me back home so I figured I'd just talk to you here." "Oh, well I'm glad your back." He got a huge adorable smile on his face. "so what do you want to talk to me about?" "A lot, But after that little incident with your brother I'd rather not talk about it right now if that's okay?" he chuckled in response. "He means well Isabel but when he thinks someone he cares about is in danger he gets a little psychotic "

I couldn't help but laugh, "do you want to play a game?" his question caught me off guard, "what kind of game?" the smile on his face got bigger. "Buffy" if only I could see the look on my face. "Buffy? As in Buffy the vampire slayer?" he has got to be kidding! "Yes" amusement was noticeable in his voice. "How would be play 'Buffy'?" for some odd reason I was kind of scared of his answer. He didn't want me to try and stab him in the heart with a wooden stake did he?

"I'll be right back!" before I knew it he was gone, and then he appeared with what looked like a play station. "You have a Buffy Video game?" I couldn't help but laugh. The thought of these big bad vampires, playing Buffy was highly amusing. "Yes I do.." His answer was shocking. "Isn't it kind of you know incongruous?" His booming laughter went shook my room. "No, it's just fun come on I'll put it on two players."

By the end of the game I had kicked some serious vampire ass. Emmett was a sore loser and kept saying he was the champion vampire slayer, I told him, he just doesn't have what it takes to kill his own species. "It's getting late and I the human vampire slayer needs her sleep but don't worry Emmett 

we'll have a re match tomorrow" as I got up to walk towards my dresser to get my pajamas I tripped over the cord to the play station

Falling over and having Emmett catch me was starting to seem like a habit. This time it was different though. As I looked up into his topaz eyes, it wasn't just laughter shown in them but also lust maybe? No, that can't be right. Not being able to stop myself my eyes flickered down to his lips, and then back to his eyes, my heart started to beat a little faster, knowing I was starting to blush, "for a vampire slayer you sure are clumsy" he said with a perfect smirk on his perfect face, his eyes then flickered to my lips then it happened, he kissed me.

God did it feel good. My body took over, and I was kissing him back with a lot of passion. I wanted him; I needed him to kiss me. As if he got the message he gentle pushed me up against the wall, the kiss got a lot hotter and heavier, needing to breath I moved my mouth away that didn't stop him though he started to kissed my jaw line down to my neck then once again my lips. As if in response to his kiss I let out a small moan, it only made everything that much more difficult to stop even more so when I felt his hands slowly slide underneath my shirt.

The feeling of his cold hands against my warm body, that was getting a lot warmer every second of his touch made this much more pleasurable. Not knowing if I could stop, or if I even wanted too. Knowing it is the wrong thing to do but it felt so right, and right now I only wanted to take it farther.

My hands that had been around his neck the whole time started to trail down his shirt, I could feel his muscle beneath it, only making me want to do it more I started to tag at the bottom of shirt, allowing him to see what I wanted His shirt off, so I could feel his muscles without anything in-between us. He was allowing me to do so. As I got it half way up he stopped me.

He lowered his head to my ear and whispered, "Their back." His voice was very jagged and sharp. I looked up in his eyes and seen what I hoped I wouldn't, hurt and confusion. "Emmett I'm sorry, I didn't-"he cut me off, "don't worry about it. It was a mistake, that's all. It won't ever happen again." Even though I knew what he said was true. I was telling myself those same words before he even spoke them, it hurt coming out of his mouth. And then he was gone, I was left it my room alone once again.

**a/n: Oh lordy. Emmett & Izzy Kissed. Then he tells her it's a mistake. I swear this girl has hardly any luck with guys…i know a lot of yall didn't want her to get with Emmett...but this isn't the end of the story remember there is still A LOT of time for me to switch it up. Like Emmett said it was a mistake.  
Review it makes me happy**


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing..

This chapter is a little slow, but it's necessary& the next chapter is already written. So Review fast & you'll get it sooner

Chapter Twelve  
Kitkat.

The next day and night I did nothing. Trevor had tried calling me but I refused to answer, what was there to say that I hadn't already figured out. Sure there were some un answered questions but would he be honest, could I trust what comes out of his mouth. No I don't believe I could so why even bother.

Emmett hasn't even talked to me; the kiss with him was well amazing there are no words to describe how mind blowing it was. The guilt from it though was almost unbearable. I let a married man kiss me not only that but I had kissed him back. I had no one to talk to about it ether. In house of seven people you wouldn't think I'd feel so alone.

**Next day**

The next morning I decided to get out, there is no use in staying in my room. I would just have to avoid Emmett at all cost, not to mention Rosalie. Even if she was cold to me no way did she deserve what I had done to her.

As I was walking down stairs I hear Carlisle call to me from his office, "Can you come here a moment Isabel" Did Emmett tell him what happened, is he going to kick me out? "Yeah" I replied hoping my voice didn't confirm the guilt I felt. "I was wondering if you had a moment to talk, I know your starting school soon, I was wondering if you have any idea what your near future plans are about college" he had a giant smile on him face, so fatherly and warm.

"Not really, I don't have that much money saved up." The money I got from Grams estate went to pay the debts she and grandpa had. The money that was left over surely wasn't enough. "None sense, you're staying with us, we'll help you pay your way." "I couldn't ask that of you, you guys are already letting me stay here."I answered.

"When you're around for a few hundreds of years with no need to spend the money you earn, you'll get a vast amount. It brings us a great amount of joy when we can spend it on something other than fast cars and latest fashions." Could I really go to college than, "Well, maybe I have some money but not a lot, and I'm sure I could get loans, I'd pay you back every cent." I couldn't help but a get a little excited. "No need, you're a part of this family now anything that is ours is yours"

"I don't think I'd be comfortable with that, I'll only except if I can pay you back." And some extra I thought. "Well if that's the only way, but I hope you understand you can pay it back whenever you have the means to." "I understand, thanks Carlisle this means a lot to me I know it would mean a lot to my gram as well. "She always wanted me to pursue my dreams.

"That makes me happy to hear, do you mind me asking what you're interested in?" "Well I've always loved helping people, but since blood makes me sick, I always wanted to become I counselor. I figure if I can't help them with physical problems why not the emotional ones." I've always had a knack for helping people, except when it comes to me. Then I'm as blind as a bat.

"I think that is a great idea Isabel, you know I studied psychology too, if you ever need any help with papers or just a quick question I would love to help you, as a matter of fact I have some great books on the subject, I'll get them out tonight and bring them to your room you can read them and we can discuss them" Wow he really is helpful, but I guess when your vampire and have vampire kids it isn't a lot of time were you get to teach them.

"Thanks! It means a lot to me to." It honestly really did, I don't think I could ever repay him enough. "Anytime, now I have to get back to work but I'll bring you those books later" "alright thank you" as I walked out the door I heard him say "so much like Bella"



Walking into the kitchen I bumped into Edward, "sorry" he just glared at me and started to walk away. I stopped him before he could get away; I needed to know what his problem was with me. "You can't still be mad about Trevor can you?" "No, Jasper told me you felt shocked at the news, but I can't believe that you would honestly still go to him" was he serious doesn't he know that I'm a teen girl I'd saying anything to piss him off if he made me mad? "Edward, I'm not going to see or be with him I want nothing to do with him" well that's not the whole truth, I did want something to do with him but there is a difference between what do and what you want.

Before he had a chance to reply I walked outback I need to get some fresh air. "Isabel" Esme called, scaring the crap out of me. "Hi, Esme" she was the one I felt shy around. She had that type of personality were you instantly like her, you want to please her and not offend her in any way, so you watched everything you said. "Hello dear, I'm glad your outside, it's a beautiful day isn't it?" "Yes it's very lovely out"

"Do you mind helping me out-"she was kneeling in the garden, It must have been the first time I ever notices how beautiful it was out here, or the first time I seen Esme in messy cloths. "Gardening has always been a passion of mine. Not to mention it's a great stress reliever." She said with a smile on her face. "Sure." I could use a good stress reliever.

For the next twenty minutes we gardened in a comfortable silence. "I don't want to intrude on your life Isabel but, I want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to don't hesitate to come to me." "Thanks Esme, I could use some advice to be honest." How can I explain it to her without telling her everything? "What do you do when your heart is confused?" she looked over at me with a shy smile 

on her face, her words so simple yet so strong. "It's not your heart that is confused, your heart knows what you want, and your heart will always lead you to your desire. It's your mind that is confused and makes your second guess yourself till you so lost you can't hear what your heart wants. When you clear out all the unwanted thoughts and fears you'll know just what to do, but you have to be at peace with yourself."

"How do I clear out all the unwanted thoughts?" was there a secret to it yet to be discovered by us plain ol' humans. "That is the tricky part; it's something you'll have to figure out for yourself. It's different for everyone." "Thanks Esme" I smiled at her, as she got to get up to go inside she turned her head into the direction of the woods "strange" she whispered. "What is it?" I looked over in the direction she was watching, not seeing anything. "There is a cat over there. It's coming this way normally they are scared of us."

Within the next few moments a cat was in front of me meowing. I always loved animals; it made me sad to think of all the strays out there in the world. Within the next five minutes of petting the gray cat with amazing blue eyes I had asked Carlisle if it would be possible for me to keep it. He agreed, but when he asked me in front of all the Cullen's why I would think I wouldn't be able to I thought it was obvious "you guys aren't going to you know, get hungry and eat him?" that got a laugh out of everyone. They assured me they wouldn't.

In the next hour the sunny day turned into a normal rainy one. Carlisle was going to take me to the store to get a litter box, cat food, cat treats and other items when somehow Rose and Emmett had 

ended up going along. As I was in the backseat with Rose I couldn't help but be nervous. After all I had a not so innocent experience with her husband.

When we got to the shopping center we all went in different ways, Carlisle wanted to get a new book on the grandfather paradox. Rose and Emmett were going to go shopping for, well something. So I was left on my own.

I didn't know which type of cat food she would like. There are a lot of choices but all looked equally gross. So I just threw in different kinds, not paying attention to the steps that were approaching me. "Izzy" I didn't have to turn around to see who this magical voice belonged to. So I kept my back to him putting more stuff in the basket not really sure what though.

"What do you want Trevor?" he must know there are three vampires close by that wouldn't let anything happen to me. "You didn't show up last night, Izzy." His voice sweet with sadness, "I really needed to talk to you, to explain everything." I turned around to face him, making sure not to look into his eyes or I'd be lost.

"Explain how you're a killer?" I hissed at him, in a low voice. "You don't understand I'm not a killer. That's why this is so hard. The Cullen's are informed all the way. They put me with the rest of my family, but I'm not like them. I swear to you Izzy" the rest of his family was killers but not him?



"I saw you go into the woods, the same woods those two people walked into and were killed in cold blood." How can he explain that? "Those people you saw go in weren't the ones that were killed. They were Logan and Lori my brother and sister; I tried to talk them out of it. When I seen I couldn't I got you out of there as fast as I could." Could this be true? "Why would they kill like that, out in the open you guys aren't supposed to bring attention to yourselves?"

"I don't know why they did it." He's lying I could tell by his voice, he knew. He just didn't want to tell me. "So how do you expect me to believe that you're the only good one out of a house of killers, if you can't even tell me the truth on why they did it?"

"They were trying to show me that if you find out that would be your fate. That was before they found out that you're being protected by the Cullen's." They killed those people because of me? I was the reason for those peoples death, all to prove a point. "Izzy, please don't cry." He reached up and brushed his fingers along my cheek. "Those people had it coming" What? How could he say that?

"Those people were innocent Trevor. How could you say that?" Disgust showed in my voice. "Izzy, they were bad people. They found out about us, it was our job to kill them. ""Your job?" is he serious. "Well not mine but my families." What is he talking about? "I don't understand Trevor" I looked into his eyes, what a big mistake. "You just need to know that I'll never hurt you Izzy, I promise you I'll never do anything to hurt you. Please tell me there is still a chance for us…Please" his voice pleading with emotion. I knew he meant it.



"Trevor-"before I could answer a low growl interrupted me. We both jumped in shock. When I looked over I saw Emmett teeth showing eyes dark. I never seen him this mean before, compared to Alice at the mall he looked evil. I was even scared. Trevor must have noticed my heart racing in fear. He stepped in front of me, a low menacing growl erupting from his throat.

"Leave here before I make you" Emmett said voice piercing fear into my heart. "I'm not going anywhere unless Izzy tells me too." Emmett's eyes flashed towards me showing me anger and fear? No I must have imagined the fear. I can't let them fight, not here. Not in front of all of these people who were being to stare. "Trevor go." I said my voice stronger then I would have imagined. He turned to look at me "I'll be back for you, I promise" he walked towards Emmett and stopped. "Your family won't get in the way of us." He walked away and left me to face Emmett alone.

Before I could inhale he was in front of me. In one movement he had me in his arms hugging me. I thought he would be mad. "I've never been so scared in my life, I thought he was going to hurt you." he whispered in my ear, his breath against my skin sending chills though out my body. "He wasn't going to hurt me." I said back, not sure what else there was to say."I can't take that chance, you mean too much to me Isabel" Once again I was intruded before I could say anything, only this time is was Rose.

Her eyes lingered on my face. "I can't believe this, what the hell is going on here" her voice rung out in anger. "Rose it's not what it looks like." Emmett said, not sounding convincing even to my human ears. "You're dead!" she said before she walked away. I'm not sure who she was talking about. Emmett or me, but one thing was sure I knew I would find out. Carlisle walked up just in time to hear her warning. "Go after her Emmett" he order. Without another word he was gone.

The ride home was silent, just me and Carlisle for that I was great full. He didn't ask anything question. When we got home, everyone except the two people we left behind were home. I walked right upstairs to my room where I seen the cat on my bed. Alice came in shortly after wanting to talk I told her no. She walked away then stopped at the door "Did you pick out a name for the cat?" she asked. "Yeah, Kitkat" "kitKat?" she asked surprised. "Yeah, I could use a kit Kat bar right now"

**So, did you like it, or think it was a little boring?...  
& Trevor is good? Or is he just lying? Hmm.  
Ohh & the Cat isn't trevor. I just use to have a gray fuzy cat with blue eyes haha.  
Review pleaseeeeeeeee. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own.  
a/n:This is my fav. Chapter. You'll see why ;)**

**Chapter Thirteen.  
Bonding**

As I laid there in bed with Kitkat purring next to me I felt completely disgusted with what I had done. How I could have let something so foolish happen. I messed around with a married man. Not if that was bad enough but a vampire married man who had been married for hundreds of years. How could this happen. Not to mention Trevor my sort of vampire crush, if you can call him that. Who most likely is a killer? How could this have happened, honestly I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried.

"kitkat" I whispered her name while I was petting her tummy, she looked up at me with I know what you did look. "I'm a complete waste to the female race I let him kiss me Kitkat. I shouldn't have." I could feel the tears in my eyes that I had been holding back for so long now finally start to spill through. I heard I knock on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I called out hoping whoever it wasn't didn't hear the break in my voice, but knowing they did for god sakes they are vampires they can hear everything.



"It's me, it's Edward" he said in a gentle voice. I wasn't expecting it to be him, anyone but him. "Come in" I said as he walked through the door I turned over on my side so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Isabel-," he sat down on the edge of my bed."I just wanted to make sure everything is okay, I know what happened was hard to deal with"

"You're asking me if I'm alright." I turned around to face him confused, I was sure he was here to yell at me for breaking up his family. "Well yes why else would I be here?" You could tell by his eyes he was I confused as I was.

"Oh I don't know. Let me just take a guess, maybe to kick me out or yell at me for oh lets saying ruining your brother and sisters marriage. I don't know Edward maybe to tell me that I'm a horrible person and you wish I was never brought into your life and that I should just leave and never come back" I couldn't hold any tears in now they were streaming out faster with every word I spoke.

"Isabel, don't be absurd I could never say those things to you." His voice was so sincere it made it even harder to handle. How could he not hate me after what I had done to his family? After a few moment of silence he surprised me yet again "Do you miss her?" he asked so silently I wasn't sure if I heard it until I looked up into his eyes filled with sadness and regret.

"Yes, all the time. I wonder if she's looking down on us. and if she is how disappointed in me she is" I wish she was here for me to talk to. She would know what to do. She always did. She was always so in control so wise and smart, I know she would lead me in the right direction.

"You can't really think that she's disappointed in you?" he asked astonished. "Isabel, I don't think you understand. I know your grandmother would be so proud of you. Don't ever doubt that."

"Really Edward, and what pry tell would she be proud of me for, breaking up a marriage or dating a vampire who kills humans by choice?" sometimes I swear this boy has no clue what he is talking about. Then he chuckled, what in the world is wrong with him?

"I highly doubt she would be upset with you for falling for vampires, it seems one other thing you get from Bella is her taste in men" he laughed again but quickly continued "You had no idea about Trevor until it was too late and you didn't ruin Emmett's marriage, him and Rose have been having trouble for years now. It was a matter of time before something happened"

"But don't you get it? I'm that something and it shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let myself be that something." Why wasn't he getting it? "Isabel, Emmett wanted that to happen, he had the control not you, he is the married one" "but I kissed him back and…" I couldn't finish it, how could I tell him what I felt, without sounding foolish. "And what?" he urged me to continue

"I kissed him back, and god! I knew it was wrong but I didn't stop if anything I made it harder to stop I tried to go further, not him but me. GOD EDWARD. Can't you just see that I'm to blame" once again he chuckled; I swear something is wrong with this guy. You don't laugh at times like these "what's so funny Edward?" I asked getting really annoyed "well" he said smiling "I honestly believe, if it was possible for Bella to have ever had my child, you would have been her." His answer shocked me. I was in awe and well just completely speechless.



"You have so much of her in you-"he continued with a smile on his face "but I can also see myself in you, one of the biggest things of myself I see in you. Is your way of taking the blame of everything and putting it on yourself, what happened couldn't have been stopped. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it. I'm not saying you shouldn't feel somewhat bad; if you didn't you wouldn't be the loving and caring person that I know to the very depths of my cold un-beating heart, that Bella is proud of."

If I thought it would be impossible for me to cry even harder I would have been proven wrong. As much as I didn't believe everything he said, I was at the moment so over whelmed with feelings I couldn't help but hug him. My response must have taken him by shock I felt him stiffen but then he started to breathe again and he patted my back in a very caring way.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you Edward, I just I'm really confused and upset right now" I said into his shoulder. Then I leaned back from the hug and looked at his face. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel a little bit calmer. Knowing now that he doesn't hate me but in fact maybe see's me as the daughter he never had? Man my life could really put soap opera to shame.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have been ignoring you like I have, and it was very wrong and disrespectful of me to yell at you the other day." He said the smile on his face becoming less visible.



"Edward what do you think I should do?" I asked him, hoping this new found bonding would have gave him the incentive to enlighten me with what certain people are thinking, or even what he thinks is best without that knowledge. Maybe he could point me in the right direction

"I think you should think about that yourself, I know you will make the right choice. Remember you can't make everyone happy. What's right for someone maybe wrong for someone else. Only time will tell." He said as he got up. "Thanks "I whispered, knowing he heard me as he walked out the door.

**So how much do we love Edward? I know I love him a lot.  
What do you think Izzy should do? Leave tons of reviews before I update.  
& I'm working on another story now. yall should go check it out ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't own.  
Check out my new story Full Circle PLEASE  
I promise yall will love it **

Chapter Fourteen  
Movement.

It's been a week, since we seen Emmett. Edward assured me that he's fine. I never asked about Rose, for the pain of finding out that she was in her rightful place by Emmett's side would tear me to pieces. I know I'm in the wrong, but I still can't help but to feel sadden by the thought that they were together even if it was right.

Trevor hasn't tried to made contact with me, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I have yet to figure out if he's good or bad. I couldn't help but wonder what I would do when he made contact. A part of me felt like I needed to stay far away from, yet there was another part, a more dominate part telling me I needed to talk to him.

"Isabel" I heard a voice calling my name from the other side of the door, it sounded like Jasper. "Come in" I called. I haven't been much of a pleasure to be around, the past week. Only Alice and Edward came to see me, which was rarely. "I wanted to let you know that Trevor and his family are coming over tonight for a meeting." His voice showed concern and a hint of annoyance.

"What…why?" my thoughts going wild with the news. "It seems as if, they need to talk to us, not to mention you" me, a group of killer vampires wants to see me, great! "Oh. When will they be here?" I know the Cullen's won't let anything happen to me, not to mention Trevor, he won't let anything happen to me …right?

"They should be here shortly, you should come down soon" "Thanks Jasper" I said as I got off my bed. "No problem. And Isabel doesn't worry, we won't let anything happen to you" he said, noticing the look of worry on my face.

In the next ten minutes I was down stairs and waiting in the living room, as Jasper and Edward Paced back and forth. It only made me more nervous. The only calm one was Carlisle. As Alice couldn't see what was going to happen, since it had to do with me she was a total wreck as well. I jumped as soon as I heard the door bell ring.

As Carlisle went to get the door, I kept my eyes on the floor. I heard them enter the living room, by habit I looked up, and into the biggest pair of blue eyes I have ever seen. He walked over and sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting in. He took my hand in his, I couldn't pull away. His touch brought me a great deal of comfort.

"Well this is interesting." Lori said looking over at our hands. "This is Logan, That's Alex-"she pointed to a tall man, with red hair "this is Trevor as you all know" as she said trevors name her voice became 

annoyed. They all nodded their heads. I looked over to find Edward Glaring at Trevor with pure hatred. I tried to remove my hand from his, Trevor only gently squeezed it.

"What did you want, you called this meeting, so talk" Edwards voice was hard with hatred. "Well we wanted to make sure you are aware of the rules, since-" before she finished Edward cut her off "We are Aware of the rules, are you aware of the fact that if you lay one hand on her I will kill your whole family personally?" his eye were piercing with raw anger.

Neither one of them could talk before Trevor started "Enough" his voice was angry yet calm. "Izzy will not be harmed, nether will my family" Lori looked over at him, "You know the rules, if a human finds out she will be killed, or turned"

My heart started to pound. Killed or turned? I would either have to die or give up my humanity? Noticing the new pace of my heart beat, Jasper sent calm throughout the room. It was Carlisle to speak next

"Neither will be done, as I'm sure you realize Lori, we won't let you harm or change Isabella. No rules have been broken here." "What do you mean, No Rules have been broken. a human isn't allowed to know our secret" her voice was getting on my nervous.

"I am well aware of that, but Isabella isn't human" as he said this all the face in the room turned from him to me. "Not Human?" Lori voice was full of amusement "and what is she, as you know we are vampires we can smell her blood" she licked her lips as she said this.



Edward Let out of slow menacing growl, Jasper was right behind him holding his arm. Trevor put him arm around my waist, in a protective gesture. I'm not sure from Lori comment or Edward stance. I was still trying to figure out what He meant by not human?. "As I'm sure you're well a wear her smell isn't as normal as most." Still not catching on he finished "Isabella family comes from a strong line of werewolves, she's been told the stories of us 'cold ones' by them. Killing her would cause and enormous up roar with the wolves. Do you want to be the cause of that?" Trevor let go of me as Carlisle finished.

He got up and faced me "you're a werewolf?" the hurt in his eyes was so clear, it made me want to run and hide. Carlisle answered for me "It's in her blood, enough that she will always be protected by them" he walked away from me. "Let's go" was all he said.

"Trevor, wait" I got to go stop him but Edward held me back, Trevor turned around with one last look then left, followed by his family. "That was interesting" Alice said. Esme just sighed and shook her head. It was Edward that whispered in my ear "it'll be all right"

**Sorry for it being so short, & that it took so long. I've been having some trouble with this story not to mention a horrible past two days. So tell me what you think. **

**Reviews always make me feel better.  
so Review please.  
Good or bad they are always welcomed **


	15. Chapter 15

_**So I just found out today, that I do own it. Yup yup. Okay. So maybe I don't But a girl can dream right? No? well. Fine, I DON'T OWN. Happy now./**_

Chapter Fifteen.  
All around me.

Rain, it seemed to be the only thing I could see. I was walking down this long winding road, the rain was pouring down so hard I couldn't see anything in front of me. I felt someone watching me; I started to pick up my pace, going into a slight jog. I had to get away. I had to find a safe place. I had to get back to the Cullen's.

I fell to the ground with a sudden thud. Pain shot through my body. I forced myself into a fetal position. Hoping the attacker would leave. Tears started to form in my eyes, how it could come to this? With the rain falling down it was hard to see the figure but in the darkness I couldn't miss the bright red eyes.

"Isabella" I sat straight up, looking around I seen I was in my room. It was just a dream I thought to myself, just a dream. My heart was pounding with such force it felt like it would explode. My hair was sticking to my face from sweat.



I felt two cold arms wrap around me, I was about to scream before a cold hand covered my mouth. "shhhh, Isabel it's me Emmett, don't scream okay?" his voice showed the anxiety that I felt. I nodded my head in agreement.

I turned around to face him in my bed. He has a small smile on his face "Are you okay?" his voice was full of concern. Not trusting my voice to speak, I once again just nodded my head. He did something that surprised. He took me in his arms and whispered "its okay, I'm here now. Nothing can hurt you. I promise."

I started to cry, I couldn't help it. I was crying with fear from the dream, and relief from him being by my side. I don't know how long he just held me there, but he did until I stopped crying and my heart beat returned to normal.

I pulled back from him, and gazed into his eyes, Eyes that were the same as the rest of him family', yet so different. There was something in them, something I couldn't comprehend, something that made me feel safe yet scared. Scared of what I don't know.

"Emmett…" I started to remove myself from his arms, "why are you here?" as much as I wanted him to be here, he has a wife, and he can't be. "I just got back tonight, I thought I would check on you, I seen that you were having a bad dream. I couldn't leave you like that." His eyes shined with sincerity.

"What about Ro-"he put his cold fingers to my lips to stop me. He lowered his head down to mine; never losing eye contact. He removed his fingers but replaced them with his lips. His lips moved with mine, 

thirsting for something wrong but right. His tongue skimmed my lips, asking for entrance. My mouth opened with a reply.

It was gentle, caring. Nothing about it was with force. I started to fall back in my bed bringing him with me. He lowered himself on top of me his arm holding him up, so that no weight was on me. He kissed my cheek, then neck. His hands roamed over my body, in a soft caress manner. I was suddenly well aware of the fact that I only had on a tank top, and small shorts on.

His eyes found their way back to mine. "Emmett. I thin-""This is just about us tonight. Please" his voice was sad, it pleaded with me. I did the one thing I knew I could, I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him. I didn't care about what was wrong or right. I didn't care that I was going to tell him to stop. Right now the only thing that mattered was the connection I felt to him.

My hands roamed over his body, mimicking his own movements, feeling the strong build under my fingertips. How his body was cold and hard, only made it that much more pleasurable. My hands roamed up his back and into his hair, as he was kissing my jaw line...

I felt the softness of his hair between my fingers; I felt him shiver from my warm breath on his cold neck as I kissed him. With every moment that passed, I knew we were heading towards something we couldn't take back. "Emmett" my voice quivered with confusion. Everything we were doing felt right, but I could feel it in my gut that it was wrong.

Sighing he looked up into my eyes; he smiled and kissed my lips one last time. "I'm sorry Isabella, would it be reasonable to say I'm only human" he voice showed amusement but his eyes showed something entirely different.

He rolled over on his back, breaking all contacting. Not wanting the full connection to be gone, I rolled over on my side to position my arm across his chest, and head on his shoulder. I felt his chest move up and down in a steady movement.

His body was cold, yet slight warmer than normal from the heat of my own. I couldn't help but close my eyes. My mind was drifting in and out of conciseness. "Isabella" his whispered "hmmm" was the only word I was coherent enough to say, "Sweet dreams" I couldn't reply, my mind was far too sleepy to answer... "I love you" was the last thing I heard.

**Ohhhhhhhhh. Who here thought that they were going all the way, raise your hand!! I know me too me too. But it is far too early & they aren't even together!! Goshh, what kind of girl do you take Izzy to be!. Lmao**

**Review… It makes me type faster **


	16. Chapter 16

**I still don't own. Maybe I will by next week.**

Chapter Sixteen.  
Answers but more questions 

"Emmett" I mumbled waking up from the morning light. Not completely sure if last night was just a dream. I turned over in my bed, and stretched my arms out. "Emmett" I said more clearly this time looking around the room, he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing I got up and got ready for the day. With the concerns of last week, I didn't get to start school. So this would be my last weekend of freedom.

As I headed down stairs Carlisle called me from the living. "Good Morning Isabel" he had a giant smile on his face "Morning" even though I felt strange saying it, I mean what do you say to someone who never sleeps?

"I was wondering if you would like to talk to me about last night" The look of shock was clearly written on my face. How did he know about Emmett and me? Was this going to turn into a sex talk? I hope to god it doesn't. I don't think I can handle that this early in the morning.

"Um" seemed to be the only word I could say. "If you have any question feels free to ask." I could feel my face getting redder by the second. "I know that it must be bothering you last night's meeting with Trevor's family. " As he said that I let go a sigh of relief that I'm sure he didn't miss. "Yeah it was hard hearing that they wanted me dead or turned, but the weirdest part, well, that was the whole Werewolf thing, I mean is it true?" I remember that we barely touched the subject when I first arrived.

"To an extent yes, it's more of the fact that it was our only way out of the mess. It wasn't a lie, yet it wasn't the exact truth ether." Still not getting it he continued. "You do come from a family of werewolves. That wasn't a lie. That's what we counted on to get out of this mess"

"So, you guys hate each other right? Like in the movie Underworld, Wouldn't that make them want to kill me more?" who didn't do a great job with the vampires; they aren't nearly as beautiful as the real one. Carlisle smiled at me and laughed "yes, we do hate each other, but we coexists, As long as we don't hunt in their land. They are the protector of their people. Until recently it wasn't that commonly known that werewolves exist, not all vampires knew. That changed though, with the number of vampires growing, the number of wolves grew. There was a growing war between the two. A lot on both sides were lost, so the Volturi made a deal. No vampires were to harm the wolves or their family, nor could the feed near or on their land."

"There was outrage in the vampire community, so The Volturi branched out, normally only living in Italy they sent some of their best around the world to set up camps to enforce the new law" he explained, I 

couldn't get passed how weird it was that this mythical war, was real and happening in our world.. "But why did the wolves agree? " I wasn't sure on that part, it didn't seem like something they would do. "They lost a lot of people; they were hurting it seemed like the only option at the time. They could only protect so many people at that time, with the truce, more people would be protected." It all started to fall together like a piece of a puzzle.

"So that's why they can't hurt me, I'm protected in the truce that the Volturi made" it was all clear now, it made perfect sense why he would use my family heritage to keep me safe. It was my plastic bubble for the vampire world. Esme entered the room, "Carlisle, we have that banquet are you ready" she asked sweetly with love in her eyes. "Yes, one minute dear, if you have any more question I'll be more than happy to answer them when I get back." "Thank you Carlisle"

I stayed in the living room for awhile thinking of what I had just learned. As I was getting up to get something to eat, I jumped back startled as there was a lamp that flew across the room barely missing my face.

"You bitch" Rose was standing near the entrance way, her face void of emotion but her voice full of hate. My heart started to race, I knew this would happen, but I refused to walk away from the consequence of my actions, no matter how dangerous it was. I had to explain.

"Rose I" she cut me off before I even had a chance, not that I blame her. "Stay the hell away from my husband" As she started to walk towards me. Edward Grasped her arm. Alice came behind me; Emmett walked towards middle of the room, in the middle of us, how ironic.

She started to move towards me again, "Rose stop it" Edward held her back by her arm; she turned and glared at him. "You stop it Edward. This is your entire fault. You and your stupid obsession with your human pets, if you never brought Bella into our life she wouldn't be here" she screamed in his face pointing at me.

"Rose that is uncalled for" Edward said through his clenched teeth trying to keep calm. "No its not, that stupid bitch Ruined our family before. Now you're letting her granddaughter do the same thing." My rage flared up. How dare she talk about my gram like that? No one else got a chance to speak before I called her out.

"Don't you ever. And I mean EVER, talk like that about my gram or I swear to god Rose" as I went to walk closer to her Alice held me in place. It was impossible to get closer. "What, what are you going to do. You're nothing but a little human" her voice showed nothing but hate and rage matching my own. "I understand you hate me. You can hate me all you want. I deserve that, but my gram never did anything to you, and I might be a little human Rose but that sure as hell won't stop me from trying to kick your sorry as-" "THAT'S ENOUGH" Emmett's loud voice shook the house.



"Both of you knock it off right now" He looked back and forth between me and Rose. "Rose you have no reason to attack Isabel, if you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me or yourself."

"Why would I be mad at myself I didn't do anything." if looks could kill, me and Emmett would be dead. "You didn't? I'm sorry Rose but I remember you telling me you didn't want to be with me anymore. I ALSO remember that little stunt you pulled in Paris" you could see the confusion on our faces, wondering what happened in Paris.

"That was over a year ago Emmett, I thought we were working past that." Her voice was quiet, yet still held all her anger. "We were" is all he said. She snapped her head up too look at me, once again all her anger towards me came out.

"You, you think he can love you? Well you're wrong. You're nothing to him. I have been with him for longer then you're sorry human ass can imagine and you know what, Before he snuck off into your room last night he was with me, think about that honey" she pushed Edward out of her way and left.



The door slammed shut behind her, Alice for the first time since I met her looked drained of all happiness. "I better go find her, Edward I'm going to need your help. Jasper is out hunting, it'll take too long to find him." Edward sighed in agreement. They walked towards the door; Edward paused slightly as if he was going to say something but stopped. They left me and Emmett standing there alone.

There was awhile of silence, and tension in the air. I was too confused at what she said; I was having a hard time understanding the meaning, I didn't want to know the truth of her words. "I need to know where you stand Emmett. I can't do this to myself or to Rose. You can't have both of us." My voice was surprisingly strong. "It's not like that" his voice loud and indifferent "Isn't it" my voice low, no human ears could hear, but his could.

"No." his eyes held mine for a moment, I seen hurt and pain smoldering behind the beautiful golden eyes, that shouldn't be there.

"Then what is it like? I need to know, are you still in love with her." He turned his head away, not meeting my eyes. I walked towards him, with my hands clinched in a fist, hoping it could keep me grounded. My body was well a wear of the fact that he was inches away from me. I looked up to his face, finding his eyes "answer me please." My voice threatened to break.

"Yes." One word is all it took to make me feel broken. I shut my eyes hoping to hold back the tears fighting to escape; I turned my head away not wanting him to see. He brought my face back to his and rested his forehead on mine. "I'm falling for you farther and faster than I ever thought possible. I can't be with her, when I feel like this for you. It's not right for her or me." I opened my eyes not know what to say, there were so many conclusions I could gather from that statement but none I was brave enough to say. As a tear slid down my cheek, he brushed it away with his thumb never taking his eyes off mine.

We stayed like that, even when his phone went off. He never took his eyes of mine. He didn't look at the Caller ID when he pick up. "Yeah" whatever the caller said must have upset him; his perfect face made a frustrated looked. "I'll try" he hung up, carefully examining my face. "Edward and Alice need help, if you don't want me to go I'll stay" could I really make him stay? As much as I wanted to be selfish it was unjust, his family needed him.

"Go after her." I knew it was the right thing to do, no matter what. He turned to walk out the door, before he made it he turned back, before I could blink he was back in front of me. His giant hands cupped my face cradling it. He leaned in and kissed me, It was different from our first and even more different from the one last night. There was a desire behind it, a fierce desire that left me breathless.

He was gone without a moment's notice, if it wasn't for the coldness from my lips and the irrational heartbeat I wouldn't be sure it happened…

I walked over to the stairs, and sat on the steps. The tears started to pour. All the frustration and anger, the hurt and the confusion finally over took me. I let it all out. When I heard the door open I called for Emmett, hoping he changed his mind and didn't listen to me. I looked up, my breath caught in my throat, from fear of the vampire in front of me. That's when everything went black.

**OhhhhhOoo snap crackle and pop!. O  
soo. I hope I explained the whole Werewolf thing well enough. I know that it's kind of far off from what happened in SM's books. BUTT. This is fanfic. & I think it's sort of possible? SO tell me what you think. PLEASEEEEE & I loved all of yalls reviews from the last Chapter. They were amazing. I hope I get the same feedback for this one. Maybe even more cause its longer WINK WINK.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephenie Meyer is the one who owns. (What would the world be like without EDWARD? :O)  
**

**Chapter Seventeen:  
Awake and findings.**

**EPOV**

Calming down Rose Ended up taking all four us, we had to use Jaspers power, to calm her down until she finally agreed not to do anything harsh and come back with us. The distance between her and Emmett was quite clear. Even though the past year has been rough for them I never imagined this.

I could hear Emmett's thoughts, they were torn. One side of them we're saying that he made a mistake, the other part, a more clear part, was saying how much Isabella means to him, I could tell he wouldn't be able to give her up. Not unless something drastic happens.

On our way running back to the house I stopped dead. We were a mile away when we hit the scent of our kind. My family's thoughts voiced my own, without hesitation we raced back to the house, to only find it empty. How could this have happen, I promised to look after her.

I knew right then in that instant, that I would stop at nothing to get her back safe. I cared for her deeply, she was like the daughter I never had, she had Bella's blood and for that I would do everything in my power to protect.

I could smell Trevor all around the house, along with more scents I didn't know. Did he take her? Or did he come here to protect her? I heard his mind the night before; he does deeply care for her. I can't imagine that he would ever hurt her. Could he?

I noticed Emmett's thoughts, they were crazed, and He was just about to leave. I grabbed his arm as he was taking off, "we need to wait, whatever is going on here can't be handle by just us." He glared at me, "Edward, if this was Bella nothing would stop you" he made his point but I made mine "Yes, but I also know you would be the first one to stop me from doing something foolish" I was right and he knew it, but he shrugged it off, he pushed me back and ran out. Jasper and I followed him, making sure he didn't do anything to hasty. There was to many scents to fallow, Jaspers thought caught my attention '_this isn't good_ _there are too many scents, almost like an army was here' _whoever did this, are powerful.

Emmett kept pacing his eyes dark, his mind frantic, '_I shouldn't have left her alone, this is my entire fault.'_ I called Carlisle he answered on the first ring. "Hello Edward" I heard Esme ask in the background if everything is alright "Someone took Isabella, There are scents surrounding the house, the only one we can recognize is Trevor's." Carlisle sighed loudly into the phone, "I was afraid this might happen"

**EMPOV**

I didn't want to leave Isabel alone; I was in a hurry to get back to her. Rose was being Difficult but finally decided to come back with us. Most of this I think is an act, to get the attention of us. One thing that has never changed about her is her need to be the center of everything.

I know what I did was wrong, there is no reason I needed to hurt Rose, but I feel something for Isabel that I never felt before. What was I suppose to do now? What was the right thing to do? I needed Isabel, but I couldn't hurt Rose.

Vampires. The thought went through my head as soon as their scent filled my nose, without a hesitation I was gone. I needed to get back Isabella. As we raced towards the house I could only pray that she was there and alive. I ran through the door calling out her name. No one answered.

I tried to leave, too track them. Edward held me back "We need to wait, whatever is going on here can't be handle by just us." "Edward if this was Bella nothing would stop you." I say the realization flicker in his eyes, "Yes, but I also know you would be the first one to stop me from doing something foolish" he was right, but It didn't matter, I pushed past him. The only thing on my mind, was getting her back, I didn't care about my own safety.

Outside the scent of vampires was strong. With Edward and Jasper fallowing me, I searched for her scent but it was covered up by the vampires. It left me puzzled there were too many, going in different directions. This was a plan; whoever did this knew what they were doing. I was anxiously pacing back and forth. If only I had stayed. I shouldn't have left her. Not alone. Not like this. Jasper tried to calm me but I growled at him in frustration. I didn't want him messing with my emotions.

Edward was on the phone with Carlisle telling him what happened. I wasn't paying attention to him, until he turned towards us and said, "It's time we call the Volturi" that stopped me dead in my tracks.

**IPOV**

When I drifted back into a conscious state, my head was throbbing making me cringe in pain. It took me a few moments to realize I wasn't anywhere I recognized. It was a large room; the walls were painted Black, with dark red Drapes covering the windows. The bed I was in was a king size, with a black and white blanket.



I tried to think what had led up to this; I remember the fight with Rose, and Emmett's kiss. I remember crying, and thinking Emmett came back…why did I think he came back? I tried concentrating harder. The door opened I think…god why can't I remember.

There were loud angry voice coming from behind the door, voices I wasn't sure if I knew. As I tried to approach the door, I stumbled but quickly steady myself. I waited a moment to see if it was noticed, when the coast was clear, I moved closer towards the door, When I got close enough to hear the voice more clearly, it was clear to me that I wasn't with the Cullen's.

I heard Lori's voice loud with authority, "How can you be this stupid Trevor! We can't keep her here; this is the first place they will look!" My eyes started to fill with tears, Trevor had brought me here. I could only hope this was a friendly visit, but I doubted it. "I wasn't going to leave her in that place. It was dark and cold she could have gotten sick" "It's not like she's going to be alive much longer anyways" Lori's voice shot back, making me flinch at her words.

I tried to calm myself, not wanting them to be alert to my high heart rate. I kept listening. "We don't have to do this Lori, we can find another way. Another person" I could tell by his voice he was upset, and frustrated. "She is the only one" a strong male voice spoke; I wasn't sure who it was. Was it was Logan or Alex, or someone entirely different…



"No!" Trevor screamed, making me take a step back. "When will we ever get another opportunity like this Trevor? Think about it, she's protected by both sides. She gave us the perfect opportunity, It's the only way to get what we want" the male said, making the case clear that I was going to die, for some reason. Trevor sighed in defeat, 'please Trevor, don't give up fighting for me please' I thought silently.

**AN/Please READ: IMPORTANT!**

_**SO I know this one was short, but there is a reason behind it. So don't fret :& I just wanted to let yall know. Sadly. Its getting close to the end…. Sigh.. :  
maybe Izzy story will continue if people want it too. but this, plot is coming to end...:**_

**So what do you THINK will happen?  
REVIEW please ;)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own any character belonging to the amazing Stephenie Meyer! **

_**Listen to. Danity Kane- Stay with me! (It's seriously perfect for Bella/Edward in New moon)**_

Chapter Eighteen.  
Fight

I sat on the bed waiting, never taking my eyes off the door. There hadn't been any sound from outside for awhile now; were they even out there? I was too scared to try and leave, knowing I couldn't out ran a vampire. I hope the Cullen's are safe. I hope Emmett is safe, did they even know I was missing by now? Had they found Rose, or was she still gone? Would I ever get the chance to learn the answers, or would I die.

There was a gentle tap on the door, my heart started to pick up speed. The door opened, Trevor walked in slowly. His face was emotionless, as he came towards the bed. "Izzy," I looked away from him. He caught my chin in his hands; he examined my face more closely and said "I'm sorry Izzy"

"Why are you doing this" my voice was as cold as his body. He was silent for a long time. "Izzy, I'm trying to do what right here" I was unable to speak from the pain and confusion. Trevor gripped my hair in his hands making me look at him. "Listen to me Izzy! I love you, I'm not going to hurt you" With those words the pain in my chest intensified, I took a deep breath so I wouldn't cry. "Stop," I whispered.

"Stop what" I tilted my head back to look into his blue eyes, his eyes full of sadness and fear. "Stop lying, you're not going to help me are you" I lied, "I know you're not" my voice was strong considering I was breaking into pieces. "Izzy" Trevor said after a pause, and inside I knew that I was right. He wasn't going to save me.

"You don't know what they are like," he went on. "They won't take no for an answer. I have to do it, I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen to you, it's too late for me to save you now." I was silent, my eyes locked on his, seeing in their reflection all my hopes for a future shattering like glass, I was going to die, there was no way around it.

"Once they realized you were the one…." He sighed giving up. "Realized I was the one what?" my voice came out raspy. He wouldn't look at me, "I can't tell you". I pushed him away. "Damn it yes you can. Stop lying to me. Just tell me who you are and what you want with me" I was practically screaming in his face, he winced and held up both hands. "You never even liked me did you," I accused him, "was it all a plan Trevor, damn it look at me! Was it a plan?"

Trevor shook his head. "That isn't true Izzy, that isn't true at all" his voice was drenched in desperation. "Then what is true, is anything you ever said to me true" my voice finally started to break. "Yes!" he said, while raising his head to look me in the eyes. "It's true that I love you" I snorted as he said that.

"Izzy, this is the truth, your right there was a plan for me to find someone. " I couldn't believe my own ears. "but it wasn't you, you were someone I found for myself, but it all got out of hand once they knew the Cullen's were protection you, and then to find out you had the pack of wolves…god they couldn't let you get away. I tried. please, know when I say I tried to get you out of this, but there was no way"

Realization swept over me, I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. "It was like they hit gold when they found out; nothing I could do could change that" he brushed away my tears, "you're so beautiful" he laughed with bitterness. "The thing is, I love you Izzy, that night on the phone, for once I found someone who could make me laugh and smile, you made me feel things I never thought possible. I found myself feeling like I've known you forever, like I wanted a future with you, I would never do anything to hurt you, please believe me." He kissed my forehead.



"Let me turn you Izzy" I looked into his eyes trying to see if the meaning behind them was real "what" a feeling of cold, deadly panic started up inside me. "I can get us out, if I change you, they still get what they want, and I can get what I want." "no" his expression looked as if he had just been hit in the face, "Izzy… you don't understand it's the only way" his face still looking pained.

"No" I said again, trying to keep my voice strong. "You don't know what you're saying; please don't make me force my hand" "no" I said again, this time stronger. I stood up and walked toward the window, not wants to be close to him anymore.

I looked back at him, his face had strange look, a look of desperation. "Please don't make me do anything I don't want to" fear shot through me. "What are you talking about?" my voice not able to keep from breaking.

His eyes held mine, all I could was anger. I was suddenly terrified. My body took over, and I started towards the door, before I knew it he was right behind me. He yanked me back and shoved me towards the ground. My head hit the floor with a thud.

"You just don't get it do you?" his voice was angry. My back against the bed my mind spinning around with a thousand thoughts. I glanced at him, his strong profile, his hands clenched in fist, his blue eyes hostile. "Please" I squeaked out. "Shut up" he yelled. AS if a button was pushed he was calmer. "Izzy, I'm sorry" he walked towards me. I was too afraid to move even though my mind was yelling at me to run I couldn't. He put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry" he whispered, his hand slowly sliding up to the base of my neck, everything went black.

**A:N/ I love all the reviews I got. So I wanted to let yall know. That after this story there will be a Second one! & I have already started planning it out….p.s Don't forget to Review please:  
I mean I did update pretty darn fast :**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own any of the characters belonging to the amazing Stephenie Meyers.  
**

Chapter Nineteen  
Aftermath.

My head was spinning, and there was this horrible smell that filled my nostrils. I couldn't open my eyes from the pain of my head, I wonder if I might end up with some sort of brain damage, highly unlikely but it hurt like hell.

"Isabella" the voice calling my name brought a calm felling throughout my body, knowing that maybe I was dead, and this was an angel. No, when you're dead it isn't supposed to hurt, and the fact that I was hurting meant I wasn't dead…yet. I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.



"Isabella" the voice whispered in my ear again. Who's angelic voice was saying my name them? I know I knew it, but I couldn't conjure up the name of its owner.

"Why isn't she waking up" the voice was anxious with fear. "She'll be up soon" another voice said barely above a whisper with shame coursing through it. The pain in my head got worse; I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"ughh" I gasped in pain. "Isabella" I felt cold hands on my face, it helped the pain. "What's wrong?"The voice asked. "Head" I could barely speak, "shh, shh, it'll be okay, Carlisle can you get us something" Emmett, it was Emmett who was with me. "Emmett" I tried to say as I opened my eyes, the light from the room made me wince in pain.

"I'm here honey, I'm right here. "His voice was soft and caring. His cold fingers touching my cheek bringing momentary relief to my pounding head. I had one of the worse migraines I could ever imagine, the memories of why flashed through my mind.



Hadn't I been a prisoner of Trevor and his crazy family? "Trevor?" I asked fear soaked my voice. "I'm here" I heard him whisper, the same voice that had said I would be up soon. Noticing the fear in my voice, and the quicken pace of my heart, Emmett whispers in my ear, "he's not going to hurt you, he helped saved you"

I knew Emmett wouldn't lie to me, but the words he spoke couldn't be true, the memories, I last had of Trevor were the opposite of that, but I couldn't find the strength to argue. I let another moan of pain seep through my lips.

A cold hand trailed up on arm, I felt a sharp sting. "What is that" I asked, starting to panic. "It's just a little sedative, to help ease your pain." Carlisle answered, nodding my head I felt the darkness take over me again, but only this time is was a sweet, relaxing darkness.

**3 hours later**

My eyes opened to find I was in bed, my bed. When I noticed, a cold strong arm draped over my waist, sending chilling sensation up my body, as his hand was placed on the skin of my stomach. Knowing it belonged to Emmett, I touched the hand that was in front of me. "You up" it was more of a statement then a question. "Yes" seemed to be the only word I could up with.

Here is his arms I felt safe, I had no idea how I become safe. My mind was going wild with trying to figure out what happened. When I felt Emmett move closer to me, he nuzzled my neck sending chills all through my body. He then started kissing my neck softly, something I wasn't expecting, I held my breath from the stunning showing of affection. He whispered close to my ear, "how's your head?"

He was kissing my neck before I could answer. "Good" I felt his lips smile as I fumbled to get that silly little world out. He was enjoying the effect he had on me.



"Emmett?" I needed to know what happened.  
"Hmmm?" he never took his lips off of my neck.  
"What happened" my voice breaking, not sure if it was from Emmet's lips, or from the confusion of the situation, or a mixture of both.  
Not answering my question he kept kissing me. "You should rest" is all he said, before he went back to kissing me. I couldn't help but think he was trying to not answer my question. Obviously he didn't care if I needed rest, if he did, he wouldn't be kissing my neck the way he was.

"Tell me" my voice stronger then I had imagined it could be. Sighing he sat up, bringing me with him, so I was facing him. "What do you last remember?"my eyes searching his perfect guarded face, "Trevor, he wanted to change me but I said no. then he came after me, I blacked out, I remember waking up with a really bad headache, like nothing I've ever experience before. You were there, and so was Carlisle and… -"I was brought back to the fear of it "Trevor" I whispered his name, as if that would make him any less real.

"Is he still here?" I looked around the room afraid he would be in the corning waiting to attack me again. "Yes, he's downstairs." I gulped at his answered. "Why?" I asked. Emmett's guarded face, flashed with indecision. "Emmett tell me" I could hear the own panic in my voice, knowing it was going to make it harder for Emmett to tell me.



"He saved you" his eyes never left my face as he said this, but his voice was far off, as it saying this made him ashamed. "I don't understand" I really didn't. How could he save me when he was the one was trying to hurt me? "I don't know everything. Just that he got you away from his family somehow and brought you here." I looked into Emmett's eyes noticing that he was upset. I brought my hands to his face, holding his face in place, even though I know he could easily get of it, I knew he wouldn't. "Emmett, what's wrong?" my voice was desperate; I couldn't stand to see him like this.

"He saved you" his voice showed disgust, did he not want me to be saved? I was taken back from his statement; I tried to move away from him. "No, Isabella. Listen to me!" he grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him; I was almost on his lap.

"You shouldn't have ever been in the position to need him to save you, don't think that I'm not great full he did, but I should have been here to protect you in the first place."

"Emmett, No one knew this was going to happen. You left because your family needed you"

"You needed me more"



"Its not your job to be my protector Emmett, I'm fine and I'm here with you right now, that's all that matters" I leaned up too kissed him gently, he was resisting as first, but giving up let me. I know he was feeling bad for letting me get hurt, but it wasn't his fault. If anyone was to blame it was Trevor, who, back to the subject was down stairs.

"Emmett-" I wasn't sure, if he was willing to do what I was about to ask him. "Can you come with me downstairs I need to talk to Trevor" as I said this I could feel him tense under my touch. "Please" I added quickly hoping it would help.

"Yeah, I can't keep you up here. Even if I think its better." his voice was low and annoyed. I smiled knowing he could keep me up here, but he wouldn't ever use force on me.

In the minute as we walked downstairs everything got quiet. We went into the living to find the rest of the Cullen's including rose there. Not to mention the person I wanted to talk to Trevor. Getting right to the point I started to talk "I want to know what happened, Trevor."

That when he explained everything, that him and his family were part of a 'rebel' group trying to over throw The Volturi, they figured if they broke the truce between the vampires and werewolves that head leaders would end up dying. Making it easier for them to take over, Killing someone who was related to the wolves was sure to cause the truce to be over.

He said how he didn't want that to happen, he had no idea who I was, not until the night his family came over and Carlisle told them about my heritage, and that he knew no matter what his 'family' wanted he couldn't hurt me. So he did the only thing he thought he could after his family order me to be taken, he did it his self, hoping I would let him change me. I wouldn't have to die, and the truce would still be broken, but I refused he only found one way to save me, to make his family believe he given up on me so he knocked me out. That he was bringing me to the hide out he was originally suppose to bring me too, when he left with me he took off full speed, to the Cullen's knowing they would protect me better than him. That his family wouldn't dare show up here.

"I'm sorry Izzy" Trevor voice was sincere; all the fear I had disappeared. "It's okay" I told him, and it really was. I don't think I could have done better if I was in his shoes. "I want you to know that I do care about you, and I do love you" I felt Emmett who hadn't left my side since we arrived, stiffen beside me, a low growl erupting from his chest, as Trevor tried to take a step closer to me.

I put my hand on Emmett's arm to relax him. The growl quickly faded. It was silent for a moment, all of us sitting or standing looking back and forth between each other. It was a moment before Edward, let out a growl and spoke in a harsh voice. "They're here" with those two words I felt as if my life was finally going to end.

**A/N: Only THREEE reviews for the last chapter. /  
So I better get A LOT for this one…..  
Who do you think is at the door?**

**& Last night I read the Host. I was up until ohh. 5 this morning reading it! It was amazing. Have any of yall read it yet?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own any of the characters belonging to the amazing stephenie Meyer  
**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! A/N: This Sunday is the MTV movie awards. The pre show starts at 7 30… During that time there will be an interview with Rob (I'm so excited) PLUSSSSS … are yall ready for this… They will play a full action scene, that stephenie will introduce… (And I don't mean a trailer or teaser but a FULL scene) So I just wanted to give yall the heads up.. if you do miss it MTV has promised that the scene will be posted on their page the next day for us to watch over and over and over and over again...**

**Even more Important… There is a sneak peak of the first chapter of Breaking Dawn… there's the link **

**/ew**** it's pretty good, but it's only a preview of the first chapter… sigh…**

**Chapter Twenty  
guest**

Fear over took my body, I wasn't sure 'who' they were talking about, but I knew 'who' ever it was, wasn't good. I tighten my grip on Emmett's arm, knowing he could barely feel it but I was using all my might. Afraid of 'who' was coming through door.

I heard Carlisle answer the door and greet the visitors; they must not be as bad as I thought. I let my hand loosen on Emmett's arm. If they would use the door bell, and Carlisle would greet them I shouldn't have any fear right?

It felt as if time slowed, in a matter of seconds seeming like forever until Carlisle let in two vampires, one who was a small girl, innocent looking enough, though her eyes were bright red. "Jane, Demetri, thank you for coming on such short notice" Carlisle voice was pleasant. They both nodded their head in reasons looking around the room. "Is this the dog girl they took?" Jane asked eyeing me up

"Yes, Trevor brought her back" her eye brow rose in reasons "This is one of the rebels then? "She pointed to Trevor, who for the first time I noticed had fear in his eyes; his body was frozen in place. "Yes, but as I said Jane he brought her back" Carlisle voice not losing the politeness. "Doesn't matter, he comes with us" Demetri said, his eyes were hard and red..

Even thought Trevor hurt me, I know he wasn't bad; I'd be dead if that was true. Even without all the info on Jane and Demetri I knew they were bad. "Come on Rebel, it's time to go find the rest of your family" "Isn't there another way?" Carlisle spoke, though he didn't sound sure.

"You know the rules, him and his family will be put to death. Trying to betray the Volturi isn't something we take lightly." Death, He'll be put to death, but he saved me…"No, he's not going with you!" I didn't realize that I was the one who spoke until Emmett whispered in my ear "be quiet" but it was too late of a warning Jane's attention was already on me.

"You have already caused enough trouble here; it would be wise if you kept your mouth shut." Demetri told me. "Oh let her speak, I'd love if she gave us a reason to kill her" Jane giggled in delight, it made my stomach turn. Before I knew what was going on Trevor was crouching letting out a soft growl, "stay away from her" he hissed, Emmett's arm's pulled me back so he was now in front of me.

Jane let, what would be called and evil smile cross her face. No one had time to react before Trevor was on the floor wincing in pain. I tried to go to him but Emmett kept me in place. "Stop hurting him!" I screamed at Jane, how anyone could be so cruel. How could these evil people be the ones on my side in all this?

"Demetri get him, the others are waiting outside, Carlisle we'll keep a guard around the house for the night to make sure, no one attempts to get her, but I'd remind your little human of who is in charge, it would be very… unpleasant if a mistake did happen" there was a very real threat to Jane's comment. How could I help Trevor? Obviously I was still very much in danger from The Volturi, if they wished me harm.

As they left with Trevor, my heart felt as if it was going to break. I know that he hurt me, but I truly believe he was telling the truth about doing it only to protect me. No matter how much I had feared him, I know he could never intentionally lead me to harm. My being here right now proved that.

"We can't let him die" I looked up to see that all the Cullen's eyes were on me. "Carlisle, please you have to help him. He saved me." I could see there was few ounce of hope but I had to try. I had to fight for what I knew what was right. "He's the one that got you into this mess Isabel" Emmett's voice was soft, but you could sense the anger was still there.

"So, he saved me. He did what was right in the end. That all you could ever ask for with anyone human or vampire is the right thing. You all in this room should know that better than anyone. "I knew my words hit home, but I refused to let someone die when they shouldn't.

"She's right, as much as I hate to admit it, we can't let him die, I heard his thoughts, he's only concern was about Isabella, he is good, he just hasn't had the right upbringing, Carlisle do you think you could get a meeting put together with Aro?" Edward asked, I couldn't help but smile, I could see why my Gram had loved him.

"Yes, I'm sure I can." He looked over to me. "Isabel, I won't make you any promises, I'll try my hardest to get Trevor out of this, but it's a good possibility that I won't be able to." With that he turned with Esme hand in his and started to walk away, she let go and come over to me "it'll be alright dear" she kissed my forehand and left with Carlisle. If only I could believe her.

"Jasper, your right, I am worried about that" Edward answered a silent question. "Explain?" Alice asked. Sighing Edward started giving me a pointed look "Isabel little outburst caused a few concerns , as far as Jane is concerned, I don't think Jane would actually harm her, but to be on the safe side I think it would be best if one of us stays with Isabel at all times"

"I thought she can't hurt me because of the whole….werewolf thing?" wasn't that the reason behind all of this?

"Yes, but if there was reason to believe that you would 'harm' them, it gives them reason to break the truce without much of a backlash from the wolves."

"I could harm a vampire?…" was there some secret human thing I can do, my curious expression caused Jasper and Alice laughed. "Not physical, but by exposing us. "Edward said, it all starting to make sense. "So she thinks I'll expose you, if they don't let Trevor out?" could that work? Or would that just get me killed. As if seeing my plan in my head Edward said "its better if we don't try to find out how far she's is willing to let you go"

"Why don't you try Isabella, I'd love to find out" Rose, who had been silent through the whole thing suddenly said. "Rose..." Emmett's voice was hard warning her to stop. "Whatever I'm going up stairs call me if you need me" she left leaving us in a awkward silence bring us back to the fight that happen before all of this…



"I'm sorry about all the trouble I'm causing your family" I said quietly, not able to bring my eyes to any of their beautiful faces.

"it's all set, tomorrow we're going to see Aro." Carlisle said walking into the room, before anyone could say anything. "We're going to Italy?" Alice asked a little to cheerful. I saw Edward roll his eyes "Alice this isn't suppose to be a shopping trip"

"I'll stay behind with Isabel" Emmett said as he took hold of my hand. "That won't be necessary, she's coming with us" "What!" Emmett's voice boomed though the house, only taking a guess here, but I got the feeling he didn't want me to go.

"It was the only way Aro Agreed to meet with us Emmett" Carlisle voice was calm but drained. "No, she's not going" Emmett didn't budge. "Emmett, I'm going If that's the only way?" I looked up into his emotional torn face. "No, I won't let you get hurt." I looked around and noticed the room was empty.

"They won't hurt me Emmett, plus you'll be there by my side to make sure" I put my hands around his waist and head on his chest. "Please Emmett, If I don't go and he dies I'll always wonder if I could have stopped it" sighing I could tell he was giving in. "Please Emmett," my eyes met his, and I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Please"

"Fine, but I'm not leaving your side" his voice was rough, but I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks" I put my head back on his chest wondering what tomorrow would hold for us. Bright side I was going to Italy for the first time ever, negative side it was too meet a bunch of sadistic vampire.

**a/n: Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a horrible headach the passed few days that refuses to go away. /**

**So what do you think will happen?  
Review please cuz they make me very happy **


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own any of the characters belonging to Stephenie Meyer..

Chapter Twenty One:  
Italy

I was never one for flying, but lucky for me; my mind was elsewhere. How often do humans knowingly meet with the mafia of the vampire world? So you could say my mind barely realized I was thousands of feet up in the air.

Emmett sat next to me, to my left while Edward sat to my right. It was weird, having two very strong vampires acting as your personal body guard. Both had promised me nothing would happen to me. If it was under different circumstances I might have been feeling a bit humble, not wanting the attention.



The rest of the Cullen's took seats in the row in front and behind us. I was surprised to learn that Rosalie would be coming with us, she was almost as happy as Alice was about the "shopping" that could be done. The one thing I've learned about the Cullen's that I admire to a high degree is the fact, they never leave their family. Even when they have a reason to, they stand behind them.

When we arrived to the castle, I couldn't help but stand in awe at its beauty. The thought of hate behind the walls did very little to make not see its perfection. How rare of a chance do we get to see this sort of beauty; even if there is a price to pay.

We first got to a reception area, the walls were paneled with wood, and the carpet was a deep green color. We sat on pale leather couches waiting to be called. Emmett and Edward were still by my side, I doubt they would ever leave. That thought brought comfort to the situation.

It was long before we were ushered into another room, I could only describe as a medieval library. We waited about ten more minutes until six vampires arrived, all in long black hooded robes. Two I knew as Jane and Demetri, who face had haunted my dreams the night before. Three of the vampires' stepped forward removing their hoods. They were more superior in grace; no doubt they were the leaders.

"Carlisle, it's a great pleasure to have you join us this evening, as well as your family" His face smiled in a sincere way, making him seem less evil, until red eye looked over towards me, making me step back; Emmett's arm in a comforting gesture wrapped around my waist. "You must be Isabella, welcome my dear!" I just smiled in response, shaking his cold hand.

"I'm Aro, These are my brothers Caius and Marcus" He nodded towards the two others. Without more small talk he got right to the point. "You're here about the rebel "his voice was strangely pleasant yet still scary. "Yes, I was hoping you might be lenient towards him. He after all, brought her back to us. "Carlisle said.

"Ahh yes… well. That may be true, but he still has conspired against us." A smile never left Aro's face, as if he was talking about a nice day's weather, not Trevor's life. Internally it made cringe. "I understand. Still There must be something surely we can do. ?" Carlisle voice was less hopeful. "I'm afraid not." Those three words made the hate rise up in me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was speaking. "Then why did you have us come here, you knew this was what we wanted" my voice was tough as if I was talking to anyone but the head of the vampire 

mafia. Emmett tightened his grip around me, shushing me in my ear. Warning me to be quiet, but I was too worked up.

"No I will not be quiet. He saved me; I'm not going to let him die for it." My voice was losing its edge. "Dear, he will be punished. It is our way." Aro looked at me with annoyance in his eyes. I knew I could do nothing too save him, no matter how much I wanted too. There was no way. Not without getting all of us killed. There was only one thing left to do.

"I want to see him." I told Aro, more than anyone else. "No!"Emmett and Edward growled in unison. It didn't matter to me, I knew I was being foolish, but I couldn't help it. How is one supposed to act when faced with this?

"Of course" Aro perked up as I said this. "Marcus will take you to him" I looked over to Marcus, who looked very un pleasant. I was well aware of the fact that I should be scared. The thought of this 

notorious evil mass murder vampires being the one to escort me to god knows where. I was terrified, but courage over took that emotion. Making it less noticeable; yet still there slowly climbing its way out.

"I'm coming along" Aro looked over as Emmett said this. "Very well" sighing dramatically Aro s said "he's not going to eat her" he said in a sarcastic manner, making me gulp down the breath I was holding. All the Cullen's tensed. The brothers all had smiled on their faces, from the wonderful not funny joke.

It wasn't long before we got to the place they were holding Trevor. To be honest it took me by surprise, I was expecting a jail cell or dungeon, that wasn't the case at all.

"I want to go in alone." I looked Emmett in the eyes knowing he wouldn't like my idea, but this is something I had to do. It wouldn't be right to bring him in there while talking to Trevor, safe or not. "I'll be right out here, if he says or makes one move I don't like I'm breaking down this door and killing him" he said loud enough for Trevor to hear; though I'm sure Trevor could hear him if he whispered.

"It's open; I'm going back to the others. You remember the way?" he looked at Emmett who nodded in return. "Good. We'll be there waiting" he turned and left us there alone outside of Trevor's door. As I went to turn the door knob Emmett stopped me. "Remember one wrong move and he's dead"

I opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle him. I had to laugh at myself with that thought. Is it even possible to startle a vampire? I wasn't sure but I knew it would be really hard. I noticed Trevor standing by a large window that appeared to over look a garden.

"Why are you here?" his voice was hard. "I'm trying to save you." I said back to him with the same hardness in my voice. He glanced at me with anger in his eyes. "You shouldn't be here Izzy. You should stay far away from this place." "Yeah well sorry, I figured I could help you." I crossed my arms over my chest feeling like an idiot.



"It's too late for me to be helped" as he said this, a tear slipped down my cheek. "Isn't there any way? Can't you just leave? I mean there isn't anyone guarding you, the door wasn't even locked!" maybe he could just walk out of here or jump out the window.

"Izzy a lock can't keep a vampire in or out. Guards are almost as pointless, they have ways to make their prisoners stay without them. Even if I could make it out of this castle hell, even this room it would take a miracle. They have ways to find me." He sounded so defeated, so lost I couldn't help but walk over to him.

"I'm sorry" I whisper looking into his eyes. He put his arms around me. "I'm sorry too. How are you feeling?" he pulled back looking into my eyes. "Like crap."I mumbled. He chuckled at me, causing me to glare at him. This wasn't a time to be laughing.

"Do you regret saving me?" his laughing stopped immediately, he took me into his arms once again. "God no, saving you was the best thing I ever did. Even if I knew this was going to happen, I would do it again. You are far too important to me to ever let you die."

"And there's no hope of you staying alive?" I asked, hoping to get an answer I knew was impossible. "I'm already dead." He said with a sly smile. "That's not what I meant and you know it" why was he being such an idiot. I turned away from him and walked across the room not wanting to be near him.

An awkward silence filled the air "I'm sorry Izzy…" he waited a few moments before speaking again. "Sometimes when you get dealt a certain hand the only thing to do is play it out, to deal with what's in front of you. My life was supposed to end a long time ago. Death has been coming for me for a long time "

I felt his cold hand on my shoulder turning me around to face him. He brushed away the tears that escaped from my eyes. "You love Emmett don't you?" I was taken aback by that question, unsure how to answer I nodded my head. "He cares for you deeply, but what he has with Rosalie isn't something that will ever go away."

Anger rushed throughout my body I tried to shove him away from me. When he didn't budge I walked away. "Who do you think you are, you have no idea how Emmett feels about me. So shut up" I sulked 

away even more. Not sure why the words he said had pushed me over the edge. I knew what Emmett had told me, but then again how much had he really said?

"I'm just telling you the truth Izzy. I'm not saying this to hurt you. I'm not going to be around to help you soon. If you stay with Emmett nothing good will come out of it. He'll break your heart, do you honestly believe he would leave Rose, Even if he did what are you going to do stay with him? Live with him in the same house as his ex wife? Do you think she would leave her family? Do you think HE would leave his family? You are a human to him Iz. He won't pick you over her." His words told the unspoken thoughts of my mind.

As much as I hated hearing this, I couldn't stop listening. Is that why Emmett hasn't came busting through the door? Does he want me to listen to this? "Shut up Trevor. You don't know anything." I yelled though it was barely recognizable with all the pain behind it. Was it that obvious to everyone that Emmett didn't feel for me the way I felt with him?

"You should go now Izzy. " His voice was raw, full of emotion. "Fine!" I don't know why I left the room without a second glance back. I knew that was the last time I would ever see him, but I was so angry so hurt by the words he spoken, I didn't want to be there.

Maybe that is our down fall as humans. Our emotions that make us 'human' that give us the gift to fall in love, help others and, to just be happy has an evil side. They make us hurt ones we love, they make us lie, they make us break others hearts. Those 'human 'emotions can make us do rash thing in times like this, they make us into the 'monsters' we fear.

I was surprised to see Edward outside of the door and not Emmett, but I was glad. "Are you okay?" he asked as soon as he seen me. "No" was all I could say before the heavy sobbed came making my body vibrate in sadness that overwhelmed me. He embraced me in a hug, trying to ease my pain but not being able to. The one person who could wasn't here right now.

"We have to go, are you well enough to walk?" he sounded worried, I couldn't help but laugh. "it's only a broken heart, what girl never gets those" I wasn't sure whether the broken heart was over Emmett or Trevor or maybe a mixture of both.



We took our time walking back to where the others waited, I was thankful for that. The last thing I wanted was them to see me a wreck. When we walked into the library, the first thing I noticed was Rose was smiling, while the rest of the Cullen's looked miserable.

I looked at Emmett who wouldn't meet my eyes. My heart picked up speed. What was going on here, and why weren't they talking."What's going on?" I was feeling sick to my stomach, at all the thoughts of what it could be.

"Ah, your back!" Aro said surprised and happily, though it was no surprise to him I was back. I'm sure he knew before I even walked in. "I was just telling the Cullen's that as grateful as I am that they we're giving you shelter, and how they helped us keep you alive from certain vampires, that it wasn't there job anymore"

"I don't understand?" the confusion was apparent in my voice. "Well you see Isabella, You're no longer allowed to live with the Cullen's" It felt as if my world came crashing down on me in that instant.

**AN: Sorrry sorrry sorrry sorry for this chapter taking forever, but I've been super busy not to mention my sunburn that is making me look like a lobster / **

_**IMPORTANT: I want to try something. For this story I have 58 alerts… So just asking, Do y'all think I can get 58 reviews on one chapter? PRETTTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!  
If I do how about, I'll give you a really extra long chapter?**_

**& REVIEW PLEASEEE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY (&makes me sunburn hurt less)**


	22. Chapter 22

Sadly I still don't own. Please Review, they make me very happy )

Chapter Twenty Two.  
Goodbye.

The wind brushed against my faced, as I took deep breaths smelling the air around me; sitting on the Cullen's front porch. I have always loved the smell of the air after rain storms. There was something so relaxing about it; something that always calmed me down, even as I remembered why I was outside waiting.

_Flashback_

"_I can't live with the Cullen's anymore?" The words stumbled out of my mouth in confusion. Surely this was a joke, a sick joke. How could I not be able to live with the Cullen's? Given, they weren't my biological family, but in the past months I have grown to love them. They were my family, they were all I had. _

"_Well yes dear, you see you living with the Cullen's is too much of a threat to us. If one of them should slip, or another group finds you, there will be a big price to pay for all of our kind. It's easier if you go live with your own kind!" Aro voice sounded of reason, but it made my head spin. How could this be happening? _

"_My own kind?" I had no human family left, my father was nowhere to be found. Where did they expect me to go? I had no money to live on my own. I had no place to move to alone. I haven't even finished high school. _

"_Yes, I've entrusted Carlisle to enlist the help of those Mutts he's friendly with to take you in. You can be their problem now." How could Aro be so cruel? Didn't the Cullen's tell him how much they wanted me to be with them? Hadn't they?_

_Wait, mutts? "Mutts?" I asked again unsure of everything. "Yes those wolves, you'll be living in La push from now on" The smile on Aro face was nothing but condescending, as he handed me my fate living with a bunch of people, excuse me werewolves that I don't truly know. Not like the Cullen's Maybe There was still something that could be done, maybe I could still stay with the Cullen's. Maybe, just maybe there is way._

_End Flashback_

It turns out there wasn't, I was being forced to leave the Cullen's home, my home. All because Aro wanted me out of the Cullen's house and life; so that's how it would be, mostly. Edward promised that no matter what he would keep in contact, and look after me. He promised me he would always be there for me if I ever needed anything. All the Cullen's had in fact; Except Rosalie but, that was to be expected.



Emmett said the same, but I couldn't help but feel the distance from him. We barely talked after Italy, When we did the tension was in the air leaving me feeling the heavy weight of sorrow. I was leaving. Sure I still could talk to the Cullen's on the phone and on rare occasions see them, but I had no future with them, not any more.

I was too lost in thought to realize Edward had sat next to me till he gently put his arm around my shoulder. It was still weird having Edward in such a close proximity to me. Though we have gotten closer, he was a big brother of sorts though almost like a father too. He had been there for me; even just to listen the past week.

"How are you holding up?" his voice was soft with concern. I couldn't help but show a sad smile. "I don't know. It's just hard to believe that I'm not going to be here anymore." Was it weird that I had formed such a close bond over such a short period of time? "You'll like it living with the Blacks. They have a close bond." I gave him a sour look, though it was unfair he was just trying to ease my worry.

"Edward, do you wish you never would have left my gram?" the question surprised me as much as it surprised Edward. It was one of those moments that the words come out while you're thinking them, before you have a chance to realize what you were saying.

I was looking into his topaz eyes, seeing the pain in them my question had brought. I immediately regretted it even more. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Though she was my gram, it wasn't any of my business.

A slight smiled appeared on his face, "Its fine Isabella, I just wasn't excepting it; it's so frustrating not being able to read your mind not knowing what you'll say next." He chuckled looking lost in thought. "But to answer your question, there are times that I feel like it was the biggest mistake of my life. That I would give everything, to have just grabbed her and made her one of us, so that she could be here with me now. But then I look at you, or even just think about the letter she wrote and I realized that I did the right thing. She had the life I could never give her; I did what was best for her."

"How do you know that you weren't what was best for her?" I knew I was prying into something I shouldn't but I felt I had to understand what happened. Even parts that hurt, I had to know for some reason.

"When you love someone, you do what is best for them, not matter how much they hate it. Bella was young and beautiful thought she wise beyond her years, she was still just a teenager. She didn't truly know what she'd be giving up. If I had known her after she had your mother or even you, her love for me wouldn't come close to the love she had for her daughters. I knew that though she loved me, and was my mate for all eternity; I couldn't take her human life from her. So I set her free, I let her live her life she should be living, one without complication. Her trying to fit into mine would only cause her pain."

We were silent for a few moments before the sound of the screen door broke our thoughts. I turned to see Emmett standing there. With his hands in his faded blue jean pocket, shuffling his feet. I couldn't help but smile to myself, how amazing he was.

His eyes went to Edward and I knew immediately they were having a conversation one I was not privileged to. Edward got up "call me when you're settled in so I know your okay" I got up and gave him a hug. Knowing it would probably be my last for awhile. "Thank you… Thank you for everything" I whispered in his ear, though I knew Emmett could most likely hear. He smiled at me, giving me kiss on my cheek. "Be safe" with that he walked off the porch running into the woods meeting up with the rest of his family leaving me there with just Emmett.

I wished that his family had stayed, but I knew they couldn't. Not with the blacks coming to get me and my stuff. They said it would make it easier on them, after all they may have an alliance with them, but they still couldn't stand each other.

"Hey, coming to sit with me?" I had a small smile on my face as I sat down and patted a spot next to me. He came forward slowly.

"How long until they get here?"  
"soon, ten mintus the most."

"Isabell-"

Emmett-"

We started talking at the same time, I couldn't help but smile, "go ahead, you go first" I said. "This is harder than I thought it would be." His voice was low; with some emotion I couldn't quite understand. "What is?" I asked trying to get to the bottom of what's bothering him, though I had an idea.

He sighed deeply "just... with you leaving…. With everything actually… I just don't think this will work… "he let the sentence drop off.

Though I knew everything he was saying was true I couldn't help but get mad. "So you want us to end?" my voice showed it.

"It was fun while it lasted, but do you really think that it could have worked? You're just a human Isabella. Everything that happened between us was just a little thing, nothing more. My life is with Rosalie"

"So what was I then, Just a little fling?" I couldn't help but let the hurt seep through my words.

"You weren't even that." His answer was cold, and it shocked me more then I could have imagined.

"You should leave Emmett; they'll be here any minute." I couldn't let him see me break down no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't give him that satisfaction.

He got us and started to walk towards the woods, my eyes never left his back. He stopped, and turned around and called out "If you ever need anything, just tell Edward. I'm sure he'll be able to help you if you're ever in trouble Isabella." Then he was gone, gone from my sight and gone from my life for good.

I couldn't help but cry, I knew that everything he said was true. I was just a human nothing more. I wasn't beautiful not like Rose, and I wasn't powerful or immortal. But it hurt all the same. I had let him in my heart. I had fallen for him hard, and now I wasn't able to be with him. Not just because of Aro's order but also because of him, because I was never anything to him at all. Just a ploy, not even worthy of the term 'fling'; how pathetic was that.

I couldn't help but hate him, and this house and this stupid mythical world I was living in. Not only did I lose my gram, but I lost the family she had tried to give me. I lost Trevor; the Volturi killed him for saving me.

Who was I? And where would life take me now. Why do these creatures that are so beautiful and so amazing bring so much pain into the lives of those they get close too, and what more pain will I have to suffer at the hands of them?

**Epilogue.**

The sunset was setting on the beach in la Push the place I had been living for the past four months. My life had a few ups and downs in the past year but it brought me closer to myself. When I started out on this journey I was sure it was just a false memory, how wrong I was.



Everything my Gram had told me that day was true. Far beyond the truth of what she had said was a greater truth. One that was sad and frighten yet all together wonderful, I had gained as much as I had lost.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back" Dean said as he sat down next to me on the large rock I was sitting on. " I got back awhile ago, I just wanted some alone time" alone time was something I hardly got in La Push.

"How was the meeting with the Bloo- I mean Edward" I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help but get annoyed when the pack referred to the Cullen's that way.

"It was good, their moving soon." I couldn't help but get upset at that thought.

I still speak to Alice on the phone on occasions, I say Hi to Jasper in passing, the same with Carlisle and Esme. I talk to them a few times every week. They have grown to be that set of aunt and uncles that live far away and you love dearly though you don't see (though they live close by for now.)

"I'm sorry I know how much they mean to you" He was sincere and I knew it. Dean Black was a good friend. Though he wanted more than a friendship he never pushed it. He was there for me when I first got here broken and angry he helped me get over it.

"Thanks." I smiled warmly at him. Taking in his warm chocolate eyes, his long black hair, He was beautiful there was no doubt about that. Maybe not as beautiful as the Cullen's but he still had that pull to him. At the age of Seventeen he looked a lot older. He was tall, around 6'4 and had a nice build to his body.

"Anyways dinner will be done at the house soon, come back when you're ready. You might want to get back before it rains again. You wouldn't want to ruin that." He said as he got up and pointed to the guitar that was next to me.

"I will. Thanks Dean." I looked out into the ocean, thinking about the Cullen's moving and Emmett. Emmett who I had fallen for;

I let the memories of him from when he was the funny guy who made fun of my tripping habits, to the guy who was protective of me. To the guy who kissed me with more passion then I had ever known, then to guy who told me it all meant nothing.

I felt the moisture of tears build up behind my eyes, as I picked up my guitar and started playing the same tune I had the night Emmett first kissed me. The words escaped my mouth I started to sing to the song that I knew couldn't be for anyone but him.

**(A/N: Accustic version of Kate Voegele Wish you were. You can find on youtube. I love this song. & I do not own. Duh!)**

_Gone away are the golden days_

_Just a page in my diary_

_So here I am, a utopian citizen, oh_

_I'm still convinced_

_There's no such thing as idealism_

_Memories they're following me like a shadow now_

_And I'm dreamin'_

_Cause I've already suffered the fever of disbelief, hey yeah_

_cuz I've seen your act_

_And I know all the facts_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were yeah_

_And it ain't hard to see_

_Who you are underneath_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_and I wish you were here_

_I was true, as the sky is blue_

_But I couldn't soon, say the same for you,no no_

_So now I find denial in my eyes_

_I'm mesmerized by the, the picture that's in my mind now_

_So, tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart_

_For what it is, baby_

_'Cause I don't want to keep on believin' in illusions, no no no _

_Cause I've seen your act_

_And I know all the facts_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were baby_

_And it ain't hard to see_

_Who you are underneath_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_I wish you were here_

_Sometimes I can't explain_

_And I'm so sorry that I can't_

_I'll try to concentrate_

_On your true identity yeah oh oh, oh_

_I've seen your act_

_And I know all the facts_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_And it ain't hard to see_

_Who you are underneath_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were yeah_

_I've seen your act_

_And I know all the facts_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were baby_

_And it ain't hard to see_

_Who you are underneath_

_I'm still in love with who I wish you were_

_I wish you were here..._

_I wish you were here..._

_I wish you were here..._

_**The End **_

_**Review**__!  
How did you like the ending of part one? And how do you like the song? Was it stupid to put it in there?_

_Flames are welcome as always but try not to be too mean! _

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! So this is the end of Part one. (I'm thinking making three?) But Part Two will be posted. I'll let all of you know when it's posted. I'll ether update this story with an AN. OR just continue from this story on…. If you don't have an account and would like me to Email you when the next story is posted you can give me ur email addy in a review, and i'll be sure to let you know when it's up **

**ALSO IMPORANT, I've been stuck really bad on this story, the past two months (as you could probably tell) so I've been working on a lot of other things. I'm working on a new amazing story. (I'm really proud of it) but I'm sort of confused on who the guy this new girl should pick. SOOOOO. If you could have any guy in the twilight books (beside Emmett or Edward) who would it be? Or would he be a wolf or Vamp? **


	23. Preview & AN

PLEASE READ ALL : )

Hey ya'll so I'm currently writing the Sequel to Old ending New Start (yay!) but I need your input. Future chapters May contain some lemons. Is that okay or do ya'll prefer if I keep it pg-13?

PM or Review & let me know.

Also. I'd like tell you guys I have this new story up called Pandora's Box. So if you all get bored and want a story to read (wink wink) I promise you'll like it maybe even love it.

**Here is Preview of what's to come in the sequel Enjoy : )**

* * *

"_Are you sure about this?" he asked me from the driver seat, I knew my answer without thinking; this was without a doubt what I had to do. I had to protect the lives of those I love, even if it meant my own life would be lost. "More than anything" _

_He gave me a smile and lend over brushing his fingers along my cheeks "You're amazing" he mumbled as his lips touched mine._


	24. Chapter 23

**Prologue.**

**Enjoy Part two. :) **

**I don't own any characters belonging to the twilight saga. **

* * *

_The whole course of human history may depend on a change of heart in one solitary and even humble individual - for it is in the solitary mind and soul of the individual that the battle between good and evil is waged and ultimately won or lost.  
-M. Scott Peck_

I looked around the room feeling unsure about what I was about to do. A million thoughts raced through my mind telling me why this was wrong, why I was betraying myself and those I loved by doing this.

I knew they wouldn't understand,but I hoped in time they would figure out why I had to do it, why I had to betray them. Why I had to betray _him_.

Why giving my life was the only way to save them from their death sentence. If doing this was to save them, how could I refuse, they we're everything to me, everything that was worth saving.

If I had told them, They would have stood beside me, they would have fought side by side till the end. Something I couldn't let them do.

I promised myself if I had a chance to save them, I would do it no matter the cost. No matter how wrong and terrifying it felt, it was the right thing to do, my end for their beginning.

"It's almost time Isabella" his voice entered my room from the hallway. as I looked into the mirror seeing myself for the last time, seeing everything I was giving up. The white cotton dressed fitted my body perfectly.

I couldn't help but think this was another way for him to make me cringe, after all there was no need for this charade he had me playing.

"I'm ready" I said as walked out into the hallway walking slowly towards the great doors at the end beckoning me to come through them for my demise.

I heard them talking as we got closer to the doors, as they opened my eyes found who I was looking for, I stared into the face that called me to my death.

Knowing this was it, the end of all the fighting, I cant help but feel a sense of closure knowing saving those you love surpasses saving your own life. Though the fear rising in me building slowly, knowing these were the last breaths of my life.

I heard the growing chanting of those monster summoning me to my death as I walked down the aisle...

* * *

**So tell me what yall think of the prologue?! **

**Review please :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Enjoy. :) **

**I don't own any characters belonging to the twilight saga. **

* * *

"Do you understand what I'm saying here?" his voice broke through my mind. "What?" I looked up into his eyes confused, Were we having a conversation? .

"Izzy. You're leaving in a few days, I need to show you how to change your oil." Oh right, the oil in my car. I rolled my eyes at Dean, it was just like him to worry about me not knowing how to work on cars.

"Okay so what do I do then?" I asked with a fake enthusiasm in my voice. He smiled at me knowing I was playing.

"Don't worry Dean I know how to change my oil, I also know how to fix a flat tire. So stop worrying" I tried to reassure him, I put my arm around his shoulder walking with him towards house. After all I was telling him the truth, I did know what to do. Call for help on your cell phone.

"Let gets something to eat okay?" I said knowing full well that he cant resist food.

It was strange to think of how my life had turned out.

Losing my Gram had been one of the hardest times in my life, she had been my best friend, my caring mother , my support system. I couldn't help but miss her, and feel as if god took her too soon. I wanted her to still be with me, as selfish as that was.

After my grams death, it was like a ripple effect. I had met and loved the Cullen's as if they were family, ultimately in the end they too left my life. Though not to the extent of my Gram's departure. I still talked to Edward constantly on the phone, he still visited once in a great while, I hadn't seen him for over five months.

He, as it turns out, it a great big brother (though he acts like my father a lot, not that I mind.). He is helping me pay my way through school. Princeton to be exact. I'm Majoring in Psychology, something I had always felt was interesting.

Though the Rest of the Cullen's are in my life, not nearly as much. The only Cullen's who have left a total gap of not being in my life is Emmett and Rose. Edward Rarely talked about them, and I didn't ask. It was an unspoken rule between us that we didn't dare break.

As for the Blacks and the rest of the tribe in La Push, they turned out to be everything I have ever needed. I gained a very important best friend Dean, though it might look like more to the outside world it was only a friendship.

Something about being there on their land felt like home. The whole turning into Giant werewolves didn't even bother me. I thought it was pretty cool to be honest.

On cold winter nights having a best friend who's body heat worked as good as any heater wasn't a bad thing ether, I never had a need for extra blankets.

I couldn't help but be sad about leaving them all behind for school. Going away was a part of life though right? We grow up and move on away from our family and friends. We make a life for our selves hoping that our old one still has a place?

"Are you okay?" Dean asked noticing that I been quiet for awhile, we had entered the kitchen. "Yeah, just thinking how I'm going to miss you guys" I said with a sad smile on my face. "Hey none of that! You know you can come back at anytime, and all the vacation time you can come and spend it here. This will always be your home Izzy, don't ever think any different, now come on lets make some grilled cheese I'm starving!" he said. I couldn't help but smile, and think of how lucky I got with this guy as my best friend.

**NEXT WEEK**

It was a long drive to Princeton, one I hope I didn't have to make again, Not for awhile at lest. Though driving all that distance, listening to music singing my heart out was fun, just lonely and a bit stressful.

Not to mention the fact I could have sworn I saw a large brown colored wolf fallowing me most of the way, Sam Jr had promised that no one was fallowing me and I believed him. After all it was quit the run even for a wolf.

One thing I was very thrilled about, not only am i at the school of my dreams but I had my very own apartment off campus. Edward insisted saying dorm life was to awful and he wouldn't let Bella's daughter suffer that way. Though I had a suspicion it was due to something else, I agreed. It wasn't that hard to me persuade me.

As I walked into the newly acquired apartment one thing immediately came to mind making me laugh. Alice had been here. Everything was decorated to the highest stander.

It was almost impossible to see myself standing in my shoes. It was hard to picture we're I was at, how I had gotten here.

I felt guilty with Edward paying for almost everything, but I promised I would pay him back every cent he spent. Though he reassured me it didn't cost much for a vampire, that it was 'pocket change' I still felt weird about taking it. Thought standing here looking at my own apartment I was glad I did.

With a satisfied smile on my face I brought the last of my bags into the room and fell into a peaceful slumber on a bed that could only be consider magical. Forgetting about the rest of the apartment, I could look around later.

**BUZ BUZ BUZZZZZZBUZ**

I slightly unconscious when I woke to a sound that wouldn't stop. I waited a moment before getting out of bed, hoping I was only dreaming of the annoying sound would go away so I could fall back to sleep.

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZBUZ!**

Sighing I got out of bed and walked slowly towards the door. Wondering who on earth could be here for me. I didn't know anyone in Jersey this was my first night here after all. IT could be a neighbors saying hello, thought you would think they would have given up ringing the buzzer after the right try, right?

I swung the door open blinking my eyes from the bright light that was in the hallway only to surprise myself to see Edward standing there grinning at me. "Edward?" I shouted happily jumping into his stone cold arms.

His body immediately stiffened, turning his face in the opposite direction. "I forgot how comfortable with touching you can be" he whispered

"Sorry!" I said as immediately backed up, I was just so happy and surprised to see him. "i just didn't expect to see you anytime soon. I thought you were at school in England?" I backed away from the door allowing him in. "why did you ring the buzzer? It's not like you couldn't have just gotten it." I said laughing, sleep wasn't even near anymore.

"I thought that would be rude to just come in" he said smiling. "So what are you doing here Edward? Not that i'm not happy to see you I thrilled your here but.." I trailed off wondering why is he here? Did something happen with the family?

"I transfered here, I'm going to be taking night classes" I let his words hit me. "Your going to be living here with me?" he frown looking at me "is that a problem? I could find another-"

"No! It's fine! I'd love that, really! I'm just surprised. I thought after everything that went down in Italy something like that would be impossible?"

"Isabel honestly do you think I would come here if I thought there would be a problem?" his small smile grew "You have nothing to worry about! Everything will work out just fine"

I smiled back at him believing every word he said.

* * *

**AN/ Does anyone know how to put links into your profile?!  
****Review & tell me what you thought :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**MIDNIGHT SUN NO MORE?!**

**AN. WARNING I WILL BE VENTING TO YALL IN THIS. SO SKIP IF YOU WANNA GET RIGHT TO THE STORY ITLL BE LONG. BUT SORTA IMPORTANT.**

_I have been living under a rock for awhile it appears. Midnight Sun was leaked last Friday causing Stephenie Meyer to indefinitely postpone it. SERIOUSLY!? WTF! _

_I can tell you that I am extremely upset by this, and I know this might cause me lose some of my readers or get a lot of flames but I have to get of this off my chest. _

_Has SM gone completely insane?! Don't get me wrong the fist three books are still wonderful amazing books that I still enjoy reading over and over again... but is this move right?! I honestly think its going to be a big ol giant backlash for her, and other books she plans to publish. _

_Anyways first let me say before I get ahead of myself. If you haven't heard about this leak, go to her official website, there is note from her, plus a link to the full rough draft of 12 chapters. (Ends right before the meadow scene!! & I so think that is on purpose!!)_

_There are a lot of rumors going on to who has leaked the rough draft...  
Major Two are. _

_Robert Pattinson.  
Stephenie Meyer_

_First. I don't know why Rob would leak it... unless someone got a hold of his copy and leaked it;there were a lot of people on the movie set, or his friends or something, but you would think he would have told someone his copy was stolen?!..._

_Stephenie Meyer on the other hand... well...  
Okay. Just listen to me here. When ANY spoilers on BD got leaked. They we're down in an instant. (I'm talking just the FIRST CHAPTER) but a whole 12 chapters of MS got leaked over a week ago and nothing?? I find that odd. _

_Plus I mean, BD had a bad backlash... a lot of fans didn't agree with what happened. There is a lot of negativity going around from that... could this be her test too see if MS would have the same bad backlash or would or loyal fans love MS as they did the first Three?! _

_ALSO. I read the 12 chapters they are AMAZINGGGGGG!! TOOO amazing almost? There are a few errors... but a lot of it doesn't seem so rough (though that could just be because anything out of Edward is amazing, and I am a horrible writer so rough to others is like perfect for me; which could very well be the case)_

_But even if she isn't involved, and it was an honesty mistake that someone leaked it not meaning too. (cuz scanning it to the computer or typing it all out and posting is is an awful lot of work for not meaning something) I still think she is in the wrong... I know she is upset by her blog... but punish the fans?! Writers arent anything without their fans. WE FANS are the ones who's put money into there pocket... (let me tell you we put a lot of money into her pocket) So to promise us MS. & then say No I'm not writing it anymore is a big ol F you to the fans. (thats how I see it) _

_When there was leaks of BD. I DIDNT LOOK! Oh I was tempted...but I didn't look. (this coming from the girl who always looked for her xmas presents...and had to know every secret from her brothers & sisters...seriously I was like Ruthy on 7 heaven.) I think if she would have gotten the leaks down fast enough not to many people would have known, plus it was only 12 chapters... (when didn't she say before you had almost 500 pages written already & wasn't even half down!?) it's not like us readers would just be fine with the 12 chapter (264 pages) and not want to buy the book... _

_anyways I dont know what to think... & here is a short update..._

_/_

* * *

What the hell is burning? I sniffed again making a gross face, whatever had been burning was coming from my apartment... wait MY APARTMENT! I got out of bed quickly rushing towards the kitchen prying to god nothing was on fire.

I stopped short as I seen Edward in the kitchen area that was now covered in baking soda "Edward?" I manged to get out with out laughing. Now that I seen I wasn't out of an apartment, I could find the situation in front of me pretty funny.

He looked over at me with a frustrated looked. "I was only trying to do something nice for you, you know!" he said sounding irritated.

Feeling bad I walked over towards him and smiled at him "You have baking soda in your hair" I told him as I brushed my fingers through his hair trying to get some of it out. He glared down "Yes I'm Well aware of that Isabel"

"Thank you" I said softly he looked at me confused "for what, ruining your kitchen!" I rolled my eyes at him. "No for trying to do something nice. Plus it's your mess and you get to clean it up! Or I'll be late for my first day of class!" I gave him a huge smile before I rushed back into my bedroom nearly tripping in the process.

I heard him chuckle from the kitchen, and I knew he seen it. "Don't forget to wash your hair Eddie" I muttered low enough that a normal person couldn't hear me, but I knew he did from cut of laughter.

It was weird having Edward living here, not in a bad way though. More like a something I didn't even know I wanted and now that I have it I'm glad it's here.

I was looking forward to the whole 'girl on her own' life, but 'girl on her own with her favorite vampire brother' was something I could definitely get use to.

It wasn't long before I was out the door with a pop tart in my hand hoping to god that I wasn't late for my first class; introduction to psychology 101 with Mr. Cooper.

I hit the down button on the elevator a few times hoping it would hurry it up. I tapped my foot impatiently, nervous butterfly started in my stomach. I started thinking about all the things that could go wrong today.

"Hey" someone said interrupting me from my worry, I wasn't even aware anyone was beside me until they said something. I looked up at a guy who was pretty cute, with brown hair and brown eyes, he looked as if he worked out quit a lot, and an accent that sounded Irish. I gave him a smile. "Hi" I said back,.

"You live there?" he said as he pointed towards my door. "Yeah," I said with a smile. "Strange" he muttered low enough we're I wasn't sure if I heard him "excuse me?" I said sounding a little offended as we walked into the elevator.

His cheeks turned a slight pink color "Sorry. Just no one has ever been seen living there. The owner is never around for that place-"He give a chuckle" We all started thinking maybe the place was haunted or something" he said smiling at me.

"Oh, well I'll let you know if I see any ghost" I said laughing a bit. Ghosts where the last thing I needed to be living with. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I thought about a human girl living with a ghost and a vampire.

"I'm Aidan by the way"

"I'm Isabella" I said with a smile as the door opened letting me off the elevator. He gave me a smile, he looked at me as if he wanted to say more but ended up walking towards the front desk. "Bye" I called out over my shoulder as I headed out towards the street.

It wasn't long before My first class at Princeton was over... It was hard but amazing. I got to know a few people in the class, the professor was late. ( All the time I was worried I would be late.) He seemed pretty strict, but that was a good thing I hoped.

"So what did you think?" Taylor a girl who sat next to me in class asked as we walked out of the class. "It was good. Long..-""very long" we said together laughing, walking towards the coffee stand.

"What Dorm are you in?" She asked me after we left the coffee stand  
"None I have an apartment a few blocks away"

"really? Thats awesome. "

"Yeah. I'll have you over something. I would say today but it's a total mess" I lied. I just didn't know how Edward would feel about it. Something I would most definitely have to ask.

"Yeah definitely. Do you live with anyone?"

"Yeah. My friend Edward"

"boyfriend?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I laughed hard.

"No. Never" I shivered thinking of how wrong that would be.

"Is he that bad?" she asked laughing.

"No...He's not bad at all. I just had a thing with his brother last year" Plus he was my grams first love, but I kept that to myself. I would have a lot of explaining to do with that, and getting into the whole vampire thing might make people think I'm crazy and get them killed.

"Well I should get going I have another class soon." I told her "Me too." after another minute of exchanging numbers and we headed our separate ways.

It was about three hours later that I came back to the apartment, I looked into the kitchen not seeing one spec of baking soda, vampires were excellent cleaners.

"Edward?" I called out to him letting him know I was home. He walked out from his bedroom a few seconds later "How was your first day?" he asked.

"It was good." I gave him a smile, then thought back to this morning "I have a question.. who owns this apartment?" I remember what Aidan had said earlier, I was curious about it.

"Carlisle of course, why do you ask? "

"This guy I ran into in the elevator said that the owners never show up, maybe this place was haunted so they stayed away" Edward laughed for a few moments. "Haunted, with ghost? Thats absurd. "

"Oh I forgot. Vampires and werewolves. Real hundred percent...ghost pshhh Impossible" laughing at him I walked to the fridge getting out a can of cherry coke.

"Your phone is going off" I looked at him, I didn't hear my phone; though I probably didn't hear a lot of what he heard.

**One New Message.**  
_From: unknown number_.

Tic toc Tic toc

Times running out.

Whats there to do?

How about we play hide N seek.  
Bet I'll find you.

I reread the message over again trying to figure out what it had meant; was this a joke? A wrong number?

"Whats wrong?" Edwards voice broke through my thoughts.

"Nothing" I lied not wanting him to panic along with me, though I knew he would have to know if it wasn't just a joke. "Your lying I can hear how fast your heart is beating, something is upsetting you Isabel. Tell me what it is?" his voice was demanding though I knew he had a good intention. I held out my phone for him to see.

He took it out of my hands, a low fierce growl came from his throat. I tried to reassure him with the same words, trying reassure myself with.

"It's probably just a joke" but as I said those words out loud I realized how empty they were, It wasn't a joke. Whoever the sender was meant it, all I could do was wait.


	27. Chapter 27

"I just want to go out for a walk Edward" I sighed knowing my fight was already lost. "No. We'll go tonight" it was at these times I wished I could be like Buffy Summer and kick some serious vampire ass.

I knew Edward was trying to keep me safe, but it felt more like a prison, causing tension between us.

Its been three days since I got the text message; in those three days there had been major changes. One, I wasn't allowed anywhere without Edward, which meant no class.

Edward refused to believe that it was just another college student, or random person joking around. He took this as a serious threat. He even Called Dean who had a major panic attack. It took everything I had to convince him to stay in La Push.

"I'm going out of my mind here Edward"  
"Better to be going out of your mind then dead Isabella"

"I have to leave sooner or later, I'd prefer sooner if you don't mind"

"Isabella" his voice was a warning making me feel like I was talking to a parent and if I kept it up I would be grounded. "I'm going to my room warden, if thats okay?" I asked sarcastically; as I walked away I heard Edward let out a long sigh.

I knew this was hard for him too, and that being a brat wasn't going to get me anywhere and just make everything worse, but I couldn't help feel like my life wasn't even my own anymore. Ever since the Cullen's came into my life I've had this whole other world crash onto mine, everything I do has to be watched.

I've lived my life in this normal bubble and to have all that taken away from me is hard. I hate taking my frustration out on Edward but its as if I'm suffocating in this place. And the only one with the power to let me breath is him, yet he refuses to give me any air.

There was a knock on the door, I knew better to even try to answer it. So I stayed in my room wondering who is could be. "She inside" I heard Edwards voice, I looked up wondering who he was talking too.

Before I knew it Dean was standing in the doorway with a giant smile on his face. I jumped up and ran over to him throwing myself into his arms almost knocking myself down in the process, something that has been happening a lot these days. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I clung to him. I didn't realize how much I really missed him until he was standing here.

"You think I would stay in La push when some psycho is threatening you" I couldn't help but smile at him. Though I didn't need another body guard, Edward was enough, it still was good to see him. "But I told you everything was fine?"

"So Edward called and said he could use the help"

"Edward!" I turned around to glare at him thought I was happy he did. "I didn't say I need his help-" he said through his teeth " I am quit capable of looking over you myself. Though I thought it was better to have Dean come so he can follow you to class. Seeing as how your so persistent on leaving the apartment during the day"

"Seriously?" I couldn't help but smile, I was going to be free. "There are a few conditions. Dean will follow you to and from class. Any other time you go out during the day he will be there with you until I figure out who is behind the threats, you will be looked after 24/7 Isabella. I am trusting you to keep your promise to me. No going out with out Dean or I."

"I promise Edward!!" I walked over to him to gave him a hug. I felt him stiffen under me. "You smell like a dog" "HEY!" Dean shouted. I couldn't help but laugh, "Sure you guys can handle working together?" was it even possible?

"We can work together for the time being." Edward sounded as if he was forcing the words to come out. "Yeah. Anything for my best girl" Dean said with a giant smile on his face. Once again I couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be fun, Very fun. I couldn't help but think to myself.

It wasn't long before they started to fight. Everything Dean would do would upset Edward and vice versa. I felt as if, I was dealing with two small children fighting over a piece of candy. Dean did this, Edward did that. I swear it never stopped. It came to the point were I was about to get a crow bar and start swinging.

"Are you ready Dean?" I asked when I walked out of my bedroom. I noticed he was sitting on the sofa across from Edward fighting about the TV again. "Yeah" he said getting up stretching. "were are you going?" Edward asked with a serious look on his face. Even though he called Dean himself, he still refuses to believe I'm truly safe in Dean's care. "We're going to get coffee before I head to class"

"I don't know if I like that Isabel." "Are you trying to say something about my protection skill Eddie?" I rolled my eyes, and pushed Dean out the door before Edward could kill him. "We'll be safe Edward. Don't worry." I gave him a bright smile to reassure him one last time before I left.

"I don't know how you can stand living with him. He's really needs to get over himself." Dean said a few moments later."He's just protective Dean" I sighed with frustration.

"So? I can protective you better then he can" I had to stuff back a laugh, the only problem Dean really had with Edward was his ego getting hurt. "WHAT! You cant tell me you think that bloodsucker is better?" He looked appalled that I might find Edward someone I would find safety with.

"Dean! I told you I hate when you call him that" it really was getting old. I couldn't understand why they couldn't just get along. Sure, all laws of nature say they have to hate each other, but I think its possible if they would just give in and let their ego's die they we're more alike then not.

"Sorry...Just..." I could tell he was frustrated , I waited for him to continue but he didn't. "What?"

"Nothing" He looked down at his feet, I could tell whatever it was, was bothering him. "No. Tell me!"

"Okay but your not going to like it..." I waited penitently for him to continue as we walked down the street towards the Starbucks.

"He's the reason someone is after-" I stopped on the sidewalk, realization hit me. He blamed Edward for everything going on.

"Dean thats-" he cut me off "Hear me out Izzy. I know you pretty well, better then those bloo- Cullen's. You don't get into trouble. You never did. The only time your life is ever in danger is when your with them. Don't you get it? Their the reason some crazy bloodsucker is after you"

"We don't even-"  
"Don't we? Why do you think Edward is being protective to the point he would bring me here? You think if it was a human is thought was after you he would act this way? This isn't some prank Izzy, its time you realize that" I looked him square in the eye searching for some sign of doubt in his own words.

He was serious, and that scared me. Was a vampire after me? Was I really that naive to think I could live in this world as a human and stay alive?

"HEY!!" I was still in a daze I didn't even seen Taylor approach until she was right in front of us. "Oh. Hi Taylor." I said with a small smile, she gave me a strange look before turning her attention to Dean. "Hi. I'm Taylor." she gave him a flirtatious smile as she shook his hand. He stood there amazed.

In that instant I knew two things, One, A crazy vampire was really after me and Edward was hiding something important from me. Two, My best friend just imprinted on a girl from my class, and I don't know which made me hurt more.

It was strange seeing how Dean was looking at her, Its as if she was a million dollar prize, I was happy for him. Though I felt invisible standing there with them, for the past hour. He wouldn't take his eyes off her, not even for a split second. There was so much love in his eyes, it was so beautiful and painful to watch.

I felt happy for him, I mean I really did. He wanted this ever since he found out about imprinting and finding the person who was made for you. Yet a foolish part of me ached for what he had. Sure I'm young and haven't had that many relationships, but from what I know about them and what I have experienced, you only end up hurt.

when I got home after later in the day, I went straight to my bedroom not even stopping to say hi to Edward; took out my favorite book. October Moon, a fictional romance between this dangerous Vampire Robert and his human love Kristen.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep, dreaming of a romance like theirs. With the faint sounds of the storm outside.

"_My heart is just as silent," He mused "And it, too, is yours"_

"Robert" I mumbled turning over in my bed. I heard a low chuckling from across the room. I slowly opened my eyes looking to see who the trespasser was that awoken me from my amazing dream.

Edward was sitting at the edge of my bed with an amused look on his face that only got brighter as I gave him a death glare.

"What?" I asked annoyed. "Nothing" he said, and chuckled a bit more. "So Isabella, were you planning on telling me who this Robert Fella is?" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks turning me bright shades of red, I can only imagine what he heard while I was asleep!

"Your blushing" he laughed, "Shut up Edward. Its None of your business who Robert is. Just know that he is the most romantic guy ever. You or any male, vampire or not, can't compare to him!" I saw the book laying next to me, I tried to be sneaky and cover it with my hand, I was to late he grabbed it and read the back. That only made him more amused.

"Your reading a romance novel about a vampire?" he really started laughing now. "Your fantasizing about a fictional character who is a vampire?" he was really starting to upset me. "You could learn a few things from him Edward...Now get out of my room!"

He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Did I really upset you?" I just shrugged my shoulders not wanting to answer him. "I'm sorry" you could tell from his voice that he was truly apologetic. "Its okay" I gave me a small smile, after all he is right. Falling for a fictional character. Ha. Most girls don't do that.

"So why we're you in here anyways?" I was truly curious as to why he was in my room watching me sleep. "I was worried, you arrived home by yourself" I understood now, he thought I had a fight with Dean. "No. Dean walked me back he just left as soon as we got to the building-" I smiled brightly at Edward " He imprinted today, and he wanted to go hang out with the girl. He knew you we're home so he didn't walk me all the way in he knew I would be fine."

"Ah I see. And how do you feel about him imprinting?"

"I feel...Happy. He deserves love."

"That's good" Edward gave me a smile, "Is he coming back then tonight?"

"Yeah. He knows you have to get back to your classes too."

"good, well I'll let you finish your nap"

"No I'm awake now"

"Good, come out and I'll have you something order for food"

"Kay" I yawed loudly wondering if maybe I should finish my nap.

Edward order from this amazing Italian place around the corner, just as Dean arrived back at the apartment. Before to long, Edward Kept getting phone calls, Acting stranger with each one.

I ate in silence as I wonder what Edward was up to.

He left for his classes before I even had a chance to ask him.

"Hey Dean, Is something going on?" I asked as we were watching some show on the food net work channel; Ace of cakes I think it's called.

"Not that I know of why?"

"I cont know just a feeling-" I was cut of by the door bell. Dean got up to get it, I heard Taylor voice before the door was even open all the way.

"I know this is out of the blue, but would you mind coming with me across the street. I need to pick up something and my ex is working there and he's been giving me trouble"

"Oh." Dean's glanced over at me, I know he was thinking he can't cause he's watching me.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine it's only right across the street. It wont take you guys to long" I gave him a smile.

"Sure I'll go" he told her, "I'll be back soon, make sure you lock the doors" he told me.

It wasn't long after he left that the storm outside turned into a horrible thunderstorm. I got candles just as the lights went out.

So I curled up on the sofa reading about how amazing Robert's love was, Catching me breath at the parts he told showed how much he truly cared. I was lost in side the book, I didn't even notice that Dean had been gone for a long time, until the knocking at the door disturbed my reading.

I got up and expected Dean to be at the door only to find it was Aidan. "Hello" He said in his amazing accent. I was surprised to see him, I hadn't seen him or thought about him since the day in the elevator. "Hi." I said back with a confused smile.

" I was just wondering if you and extra candle" he looked nervous, which made him even more cute with his accent that was to die for. "Yeah. Come in I'll get you one." I shut the door behind him, as I walked to the kitchen to get the box of used candles. "We're your roommate?" he asked looking around.

"Oh he takes night class" I said as I walked towards him. "So your here by yourself?" he looked appalled at the idea. I laughed it off "I am a big girl" It was hard to see with the only light coming from the candles lit around the apartment, but I could have sworn he checked me out before he said "I can tell"

I handed him the candles not knowing what else to say. "So what do you think of this storm?" he asked as he walked towards the door. "Its sounds pretty bad" He stopped before he reached the door, "Would it be weird if I asked to stay? No use for us both to be stuck with out electricity and bored out of our mind, we can keep each other company"

His question made me stop short. Him stay here? Would that be a good idea...A smart idea? Everything kept telling me no it wouldn't and if...When Edward finds out I would be dead along with Dean for leaving me alone. But something came over me.

"I'd like that a lot."  
"Cool" he gave me a big smile.

I don't know how long I we stayed there on the sofa talking, He told me about him home in Ireland and how he misses his family and friends. We talked about everything. About my life before here minus the mythical creatures. Some how we ended up close, our bodies only inches apart. I could feel the warmth from his body.

It felt, nice. Normal. Safe. For the first time in a long time I didn't have to worry about dying or taking sides. I didn't have to think about the evil in the world, I could be normal, I could be who I wanted to be.

I didn't even wonder where Dean was though it's been hours since he left, I didn't worry about Edward coming home from classes. So when he lend in, and I felt in the pit of my stomach that he was going to kiss me, I didn't stop him. Even as his lips got closer to mine, and my mind was telling me it was wrong, and to soon. I didn't stop it.

In that moment three things happened at once, The lights came back on, He Kissed me, The door to the apartment flew open making us jump, showing a very angry looking Edward and Emmett.

Ohh crap. Was the only thing going through my mind.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... So sorry for the lack of updates again. BUT I hope this chapter made up for it.  
Did yall get the big joke during this chapter with her book? ;)  
Also that quote is from Eclipse! how much i love Edward :) **

**Now i stayed up real late writing this, so Lets see how many reviews we can get. :)**

**  
REVIEW PLEASE**


	28. Chapter 28

**I honestly had started this chapter, I know I did! Then, I come on to finish it and its not there =/ So I don't know whats up with that. But Enough of my ranting. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is going on here?" Emmett shouted as he Pushed Edward through the door. I was shocked to say the least. Shocked not by Edward coming home catching me kissing Aidan; I knew that was bound to happen. I was Shocked, or more out ranged that Emmett, Emmett who told me to move on, Emmett who had nothing to do with me since I left the Cullen's was here shouting.

Aidan stood up looking pretty uncomfortable to say the lest tried his best to act relaxed. "I'm Aidan I liv-" "I think you should shut up and walk out of this apartment while you still have the chance" Emmett's voice was low and threatening. He never took his eyes off my face. "Emmett relax" Edward voice was in control with only a slight bit tension behind it. I wonder if it was from Emmett or Aidan, maybe a mixture of both.

Emmett's eyes flicker over to Edward, then finally resting back on my face. "Look I don't know who you are but I'm not leaving her here alone." I looked over at Aidan surprised, had he really just stood up to two vampires. Sure he didn't know they were vampires but still, humans shy away from them, let alone stand up to one.

This caught Emmett's attention; obviously planning on doing something rash, Edward was beside his brother in a second holding on to his shoulder. I decided to speak up before any of this got out of hand.

"Aidan you should really go." I stood up from where I was sitting and took his hand. "Come on I'll walk you out" Aidan eyes never left Emmett's as if he was daring Emmett to attack. "I'm not going to leave you here with that psycho" he hissed, I swore I heard a low growl come from Emmett. "He's an old family friend he's just a bit over protective and over reacts. Trust me he wont hurt me. He would never hurt me" at least not physically, I left that part to myself.

Aidan glanced down at me "Are you sure?" I gave him the best smile I could manage under the circumstance. "Positive. Now get out of here. I'll see you later?" he nodded his head before he ducked down and kissed my cheek. "If you need anything, anything at all come get me" he whispered in my ear.

He walked out the door, as Dean walked in with a giant smile on his face, obviously unaware to the tension in the room.

"Hey guys" he said still unaware I ignored him and turned around "Who do you think you are?" I strode towards Emmett I could see the surprise in his eyes, he wasn't expecting me to be angry. "You have no right" I shoved his chest, he didn't move. I doubt he even felt it.

"I was-" I cut him off  
"you were what? Being a jackass.. Well guess what you succeed Emmett."

"Whats goin-"  
"Shut up Dean" Emmett and I shouted at the same time.  
"Don't tell my best friend to shut up" I glared at Emmett wish I had a crowbar or baseball bat.  
"Isabella" Edwards voice was a warning. I turned to look at him too; he should be on my side. "Don't Isabella me. What HE did was uncalled for" No one talked for a few moments, the air was thick with tension. I couldn't stop from starting into Emmett's face.

I knew I shouldn't be as mad as I was for being over protective but I did. I felt ashamed for what he had seen though it was nothing wrong. I hated myself for letting him get to me.

I hated that he was here here right now standing there tall and strong making me want to fall into his arms and be protected from all the bad that was coming. Yet, I couldn't. All I could do was yell and be mad.

I broke my glance away and walked towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I couldn't stand looking into his eyes.

I heard Edward talk first " Dean, You were suppose to be watching her!" his voice was tight and annoyed. "I was"  
"If you were watching her then how did he get in here?" Edward was controlling his temper. I wonder why Emmett hadn't yet spoken. " She wasn't in any danger. I would have known if there was an attack. Plus that guy is human Edward." You could hear it in dean's voice he was telling him self that as much as he was telling Edward and Emmett.

I walked out of the kitchen not meeting Emmett's eye's. "Leave Dean alone. I told him to go Edward. He has an imprint now. You can't except me to be his top priority" Edward glared at me "If that is the case I suggest he leaves now. I Didn't ask him here so he can stink up the place"  
"look bloodsuk-"

"DEAN!" I shouted.

"Fine you want me gone I'm out of here!" he r walked out the apartment slamming the door behind him.

"Thanks Edward! THANKS ALOT!" how could he kick dean out? Sure he left me alone but I told him too! Edward knows damn well that if he was in Dean's shoes he would do the same!

I turned around to walk into my bedroom needing to me alone away from them only to find Edward standing in front of me. Stupid. Fast. Controlling. Vampire.!!

"I'm going to my room"

"No we need to have a talk"

"Edward let her go" Emmett's voice was low and far away. I turned around and gazed at him. My heart felt another sting "What are you doing here Emmett?" my voice was strong but you could no doubt tell I had raw emotion behind it. "I came here to help Edward keep you safe" I sighed dramatically "I don't need to be kept safe!" The door opened unexpected I jumped back as it started me.

"Its just our family Izzy" Edward said smoothly. Our family? I thought and in walked all the Cullen's including Rose.

Just how much trouble was I in?

* * *

**I know this was short, sorry about that!!! =/ I'm only gettting few reviews for the newer chapters so i was wondering if you guys like it so far, ect? So review and tell me! **

**Thanks for reading =)**


	29. Chapter 29

Did you ever have that moment, where it seemed as if time itself stopped. Your heart paused, as if it too was unsure of what was going on?

Standing there in the living with all the Cullen's felt like that. I was unsure of every emotion rushing through my body. Happiness that I had my family back, Or fear? Fear of why I had them back.

They we're all talking fast, faster then I could understand. I noticed Emmett standing quietly too the side with Rose next to him. Nothing had changed there, I would be a fool to think so. I looked towards Edward who had Carlisle in a deep conversation with Esme by his Side. Alice and Jasper kept stealing glances at me, then would say something to Edward.

I felt as if I was an outsider to whatever plan they would go with. I hated that, how this was about me, yet I was no where involved in the conversation, no where involved in the solution.

"I'm still in the room" Everything went quiet. "Whatever the plan is, whatever is going on here. I need to know, I have a right to know!" I looked at Edward as I said this.

"Edward refuses to tell me anything. I know that it's pretty big if all of you guys came here to protect me" I gave a pointed look to Emmett and Rose and quickly back to Edward.

Everyone was quiet so I spoke again. "I need to know whats going on"

"She's right. She' needs to know-" the last person I expected to talk, Rose. "Our family sticks together. So when Edward told us that he thought someone, a group of vampires where after you. We all came here. Isabella, It takes a lot for us to leave the ones we truly love-" I couldn't help but wonder if there was a double meaning behind that statement " Edward needs our help. That is why we are here."

Edward looked at her frowning. I could only imagine what she was thinking about. I turned my attention back to Edward. "What group?"

Once again it was Rose that spoke.

"You should know Isabella. Your boyfriend... What was his name again? Trevor, was it? His family is very angry at the fact you got him killed."

Trevor? My heart started racing. I had gotten him killed, Rose was right. I tried hard to not think about him, It only caused me a flood of emotions from anger to fear all the way to sadness. He gave up his life to save mine.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why are you here?" his voice was hard. "I'm trying to save you." I said back to him with the same hardness in my voice. He glanced at me with anger in his eyes. "You shouldn't be here Izzy. You should stay far away from this place." _

"_Yeah well sorry, I figured I could help you." I crossed my arms over my chest feeling like an idiot._

"_It's too late for me to be helped" as he said this, a tear slipped down my cheek. "Isn't there any way? Can't you just leave? I mean there isn't anyone guarding you, the door wasn't even locked!" maybe he could just walk out of here or jump out the window._

"_Izzy a lock can't keep a vampire in or out. Guards are almost as pointless, they have ways to make their prisoners stay without them. Even if I could make it out of this castle hell, even this room it would take a miracle. They have ways to find me." He sounded so defeated, so lost I couldn't help but walk over to him._

"_I'm sorry" I whisper looking into his eyes. He put his arms around me. "I'm sorry too. How are you feeling?" he pulled back looking into my eyes. "Like crap." I mumbled. He chuckled at me, causing me to glare at him. This wasn't a time to be laughing._

"_Do you regret saving me?" his laughing stopped immediately, he took me into his arms once again. "God no, saving you was the best thing I ever did. Even if I knew this was going to happen, I would do it again. You are far too important to me to ever let you die."_

He ended his life to save mine, yet I would be dead anyways.

"I thought the Volturi... I thought they were dead?" my voice was confused, had I imagined that they would take care of Trevor's family?

"There was more then what even the Volturi thought."

The Volturi knew the Cullen's were here, Thats why Edward moved here. Everything clicked right in place. The Volturi knew he was here, the told him to come here. What else had they told him?

"Isabel" I looked up into Edwards worried eyes. "are you alright?"

"You should have told me from the start Edward!"  
"I know-"  
"No. You don't know. You do what you want to protect me, I get that. I do. But stop acting like i'm some child."

"Okay" his answer was one word. One honest word, but really did I believe him?

(next morning)

"psst. Wake up!" I tried opened my eyes, it failed. What the hell is going on! Couldn't he see I was sleeping "hmmm?" I asked rolling over on my side "Wake up"

"Dean leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep" wait... DEAN! I Opened my eyes again. "DEAN!" my voice was still held it's tiredness, but it was more awake. "What are you doing here!"

His smile was big and warm "I came back! I couldn't really leave you could I?" I gave him my best smile. I knew he was my friend and he wanted me safe, but with Taylor in the picture would he stay? Could I even ask him that? Was I worried that maybe now everything would be different?

"Get up Sleepy head. Food is almost done!" on that cue my stomach rumbled. I rolled out of bed, not caring out getting dressed, I threw my hair in a sloppy ponytail. Who was I trying to impress anyways?

I walked out behind Dean surprised to find Taylor there talking to Alice about some new fashion. Was I dreaming?

Taylor looked up and smiled "Hey girl!" I gave her a smile it froze on my face with her next words "Can you believe a VAMPIRE is making us breakfast!" I gave questioning look to Edward who sighed and shook his head.

"ummm." that was my smart reply. I honestly must be having some bizarre dream. I looked around and saw nothing else that ordinary. Did I hear her right? Jasper and Emmet were on the couch watching the news. Esme was sitting on the love seat next to Carlisle both reading a book. Rose was sitting next to Alice who was at the counter sitting next to Taylor. Nope, none of them seem to care. I must be dreaming.

"Dean told her" Edward voice was nothing but polite, still you heard the tension behind it. "She is after all his imprint"

ahhh. Thats how she can know.

"Your okay with all this?" It was mostly directed towards Edward but Taylor answered. "Oh yeah! I always knew there was other.. well I just knew we weren't alone!" I nodded my head. "Anyways. Dean came to my place last night and told me about what happed! I felt horrible, I know how you guys are close! So we came back this morning" we, not him but we. Again I nodded my head.

"I explained to Edward how my ex was scaring me. I needed Dean there, but if I knew you needed him too I wouldn't have made him stay!"

"I didn't need him here, I was fine by myself!"  
"Then why weren't you by yourself" I glared at Rose, was she really doing this!

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot Dean couldn't tell me who was here. So who was he" my eyes glanced towards Emmett. "Aidan he-"

"Your kidding right? Aidan as in the hottie Irish guy that has all the girls on campus drooling after him?" I was confused.. " I can't believe you we're caught kissing Aidan! Was it good? Was it magically delicious?"

If I wasn't already looking at Emmett I wouldn't have noticed how he held his breath. Why should he care?

"I don't know if this is a good time to talk about..."

"Ohhh." She looked over her shoulder and nodded her head.

Today was going to be one long day.

* * *

I know.. It's been taking me forever to get the chapters out... I've been lacking. but Reviews make me write faster...

So **Review**? PLease =)


	30. Chapter 30

Hi Guys It's been awhile I know :/ I wish I had something to tell you guys other then; 'I just couldn't write' but that's the truth.

As of right now this story is on a hiatus. I promise I will finish it, but it'll take awhile. So for those of you out there -if there still are- I will be updating sometime hopefully soon, I WILL finish the story, I'm just not sure when!

I'm also going through all my stories & fixing all my typo's & mistakes & even adding a bit more to my already made chapter.

So tell me if you're still interested in this story or not?! The stories that get the most reviews will be the one I start to update first!

: )


End file.
